Cabot-Novak : Case Histories
by YellowRogueRose
Summary: Delve into Case Histories of the Cabot-Novak family. The cases will jump back and forth in different periods of time, different events the family face and everything in between. A family is made up of the moments they share, come and share in them ;;'x
1. The Case Of : The Missing Rabbit

_**HOLD UP! I just want to make a disclaimer right off, I am not abandoning or stopping Soul Worth Saving. I love that story and although not many seem to like it, a fair few really passionate and amazing people do and I will never let you down with that. **_

_**Right now, to this.**_

_**This is basically going to be a collection of One Shots or as I am calling them 'Cases' from the Cabot-Novak family. Some will be fully M, as the beginning of this Case is. Some will be fluffy and sweet, some full of angst and heartbreak, some really long like this, some shorter ones and some will be two- three parters possibly spread out. We will just see how we feel and where this leads us I guess.**_

_**Now as I just said the first part of the LONG ass 'Case' is very heavy M, so if that's not your thing please feel free not to read and scroll ahead or wait for another Case. I don't want to upset anyone so I thought it best to give the heads up. **_

_**Anyway I'll see you on the other side!**_

* * *

**Cabot-Novak: Case Histories**

"**The Case Of The Missing Rabbit"**

Sunday, the supposed day of rest. A day to relax, go to church if you are so inclined and mostly just bask in the warmth of your creature comforts and life's good fortunes. Sunday is a wonderful day, time to catch up on household chores, perhaps even do the grocery shopping because the rest of the week had just been too hectic. Sunday indeed was a DAY of rest and leisure, Sunday night however was anything but.

In the Cabot-Novak house Sunday nights were almost always frantic. Last minute homework that needed to be checked or in some cases started, checking of timetables for the week ahead and trying to get them to all balance and line up and the hardest task of all, making sure two young girls actually got to sleep in time so they wouldn't be nodding off in class the next day. Sunday nights could screw off.

Flicking off the light switch of their youngest daughter's bedroom, Casey feels a wave of relief wash over her. It had taken three stories and a bribe of pancakes in the morning but finally Callie had closed her eyes and gone to sleep. For a four year old the little light brunette sure hated to sleep, she'd been that way since a baby. Five hours tops and she'd be wide awake, grinning as if knowing she was robbing her mothers of any kind of a true, well rested sleep. For now though Callie was asleep which meant Casey could rejoin her wife downstairs and hopefully open a bottle of wine.

"She finally give in?" Alex asks quietly knowing Casey was stood behind her without having to look. They'd been together so long now there was almost another sense that had developed between them.

The tall blonde, whose hair now reached mid way down her back after deciding to grow it out a year and a half ago, blindly hands out a large glass of freshly poured wine for her wife to accept. Her own crystal glass was resting on her lap, one long leg neatly crossed over the other as she sits on the sofa.

By now the living room was dim due to the looming evening and the fact the TV had been turned off once both girls were upstairs. The lamps were glowing with a low yellow which almost gave the impression of a fresh lit fire crackling somewhere nearby.

"Can you explain to me how someone so small has so much energy?" Casey questions in a mix of disbelief and utter exhaustion.

The slightly shorter of the two women happily accepts her offered reward for her motherly duties and takes a large gulp of the inviting red liquid. The taste lingers on her ruby lips for a moment before she places her glass on to the coffee table and dramatically falls forward onto the sofa, face burying its self into her wife's lap.

Thankfully Alex has reflexes like a cat, two young children definitely helping with that skill and quickly lifts her glass above her head before Casey impaled herself on it. Rolling crystal blue eyes at the always overly theatrical actions of her wife, the long time ADA has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from actually laughing. Casey's dramatics were just one of the many reasons Alex had fallen in love with her to begin with but she didn't need to add fuel to this fire and encourage the natural redhead any further.

'Probably because you're a big kid and she takes after you if I would have to guess.' Alex mentally replies, the choice to keep her thoughts to herself a wise one all things considered.

"She is our daughter and I love her more than life but there are times I wonder if she is a demon, I won't lie." Casey reveals while still face down in Alex's lap, her voice muffled against the material of the blonde's jeans.

Alex's lips quickly upturn into a fully fledge smile now, her wife's raspy voice vibrating against her crotch not only arousing but her words just purely Casey. With her free hand the blue eyed beauty rakes her nails through the natural redheads long, wavy, slightly untamed curls of hair.

"I'd say I'm sorry and I sympathise but that would be a lie." Alex quips playfully, her lips pursing as she brings her glass up for another sip of wine.

Huffing at her wife's lack of compassion for her struggle, Casey rolls onto her back but keeps her head In place on Alex's lap. Hazel eyes narrow at the model worthy lawyer whose moist lips from her wine easily catch the fellow ADA's attention. This always happened, whenever the slightly older woman would stir annoyance in her lover, just the sight of the blonde would almost instantly kill it.

"You're just smug because you got to put the child to bed who basically hibernates. Ugh, next week when we switch again cannot come fast enough." Casey retorts, her hand reaching up delicately to run her thumb underneath Alex's lower lip and collect the smallest amounts of trace residue.

Just like that Alex's blue orbs become wider, her pupils dilate and her pulse quickens. Even after all these years Casey still stirred emotions and reactions in the stoic attorney that no one else could ever dream of.

Spotting the tell tale signs that their conversation had completely shifted and changed, the natural redhead wraps her hand around the back of Alex's head and draws the more than willing blonde down to meet her plump lips.

The kiss is soft to start off with, just the merging of plump lips mixed with the faint taste of the wine but it quickly escalates. Alex's tongue is the first to ask for permission to enter the warmth and familiar opening of her wife's mouth but Casey is only too quick to oblige.

As tongues collide and lips latch down on a ruby bottom lip with a suck, the redhead's free hand is quick to reach up and slide against the side of Alex's face, pulling cascading golden locks back along with it. With a final lingering lick against Alex's tongue Casey pulls back slightly and just stares into those crystal eyes with deep concentration.

"You always have known how to win an argument." The slightly younger lawyer remarks with a grin as she pulls herself up from her wife's lap and rises to her feet, grabbing her own glass of wine along the way.

Alex watches with a curious raised eyebrow as her stunning, incredibly fit wife rounds the sofa and goes to exit the living room and heads to the staircase to venture upstairs, undoubtedly to their bedroom. Casey didn't have to so much as glance over her shoulder for the blonde to be hot on her tail, wine glass still in her grip but her eyes just admiring the perfect, round ass Casey owned.

Wine glasses are quickly drained by the time both Casey and Alex find themselves in their bedroom, the door securely shut behind them. Having children had come with a lot of lessons for each intelligent and law school graduate, one of which being to always keep the bedroom door shut. Thank god Alice, their eldest, had been too young to actually have any memory of her traumatizing experience.

A soft sigh of contentment echoes from Alex's lungs as she reaches the foot of their custom made bed, it had actually been one of the only furniture choices the natural redhead had made in their entire relationship. To this day Alex can still close her eyes and hear her then fiancé explaining the importance of not only a comfortable bed but one that was stable enough to accommodate the other activities they would be partaking in when init. Casey had not been wrong as many occasions had proven in the past. The one the blonde lawyer hadn't been anticipating had been the afternoon she found her supposed sick wife and two young girl's using the bed as a trampoline.

Slightly cold fingertips grazing up like a teasing feather break Alex from her memories as Casey's front presses delightfully up against her back. Their bodies seemed to so effortlessly fit together no matter the position, they were each one half of connecting puzzle pieces.

"Hmm, you're using the perfume I got you for Christmas I see, well smell." Casey whispers against the shell of the slightly taller woman's ear.

The sensation of her wife's hot breath tickling her porcelain skin sends a jolt directly down Alex's spine and begins to pool between her suddenly wobbly legs. Her head hangs back just slightly giving Casey full access to her swan like neck, mouth hanging open from anticipation of the redhead's next touch.

"I finally ran out of the one the girl's got me for Mother's day so it made sense." Alex answers, her voice deeper than usual from the ignition of arousal her wife's touches had stirred up.

White teeth appear form behind ruby lips as Casey grins in response to the reactions currently happening to the normally together and proper prosecutor within her grip. Strong hands slide across Alex's waist before fingertips daringly dip down into the tight jeans' waist band making contact with now heating up skin. Alex's body arches into the toned body behind her, one hand snaking up to reach behind her head and grip tightly through naturally wavy red curls.

The grin on Casey's lips only spreads wider as the twinge of pain from Alex's grip tingles through her body and she snakes both hands up the loose, flannel shirt of her beautiful bride and allows the soft pads of her fingers to trace up Alex's defined abdomen. The tall blonde had given birth four years previously but had been almost instant in regaining her figure, not that she put on anywhere near as much pregnancy weight as Casey had when she was pregnant with Alice.

Alex hated to be the first to give in, over anything but especially when the two women were playing a game of chess with their bodies. More times than she would ever want to admit however the acclaimed attorney found the stunning redhead's efforts to melt her almost impossible to resist. This was one of those times as a groan of want and need escapes her open hanging mouth.

'Fuck, why does she have to be SO fucking good at this?' Alex's inner voice questions as every fibre in her being becomes alight due to her wife's precise movements.

To reward her wife's willingness to be the first to cave, Casey sharply pulls the slim frame of the blonde closer and uses the movement to lift both of her hands fully up the inside of Alex's shirt and roughly pushes the lace bra covering her wife's breasts up and out of the way of her touch. Each hand takes a breast fully into their grip and gives a hard squeeze at the exact same moment Casey's mouth latches on to Alex's exposed pulse point and begins to apply pressure.

"Fuck… me!" Alex strains out after a sudden intake of breath due to Casey's sudden attack on her body. Her resolve to resist now nothing but a mere memory in the arousal flooded pool which was her current brain.

Releasing the mouth full of Alex's deliciously pale skin and savouring the taste with a long lick of her tongue, hazel eyes open and watch her wife's expression intently before dragging each hand down and giving already erect nipples a swift pinch. This of course causes another stomach flipping noise to echo from the blonde lawyer's mouth and Casey can only grin in admiration of her own work.

"That was my intention." The redhead confidently states as her hands expertly reposition to Alex's hips and spin the slightly taller woman around to face her directly.

Alex's crystal blue eyes were now so dilated you could easily mistake them from brown as she stares directly at her wife with simmering want and need. Long fingers remain entangled with auburn locks as Casey's strong hands once more relocate, this time to the blonde's ample ass and she effortlessly picks Alex up off of the ground.

"Then stop talking councillor and do it already." Alex dares the woman who could do things to her no one else dare dream of and raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow for good measure as Casey's ivory skin ever so slightly begins to change colour.

That was all the goading the Harvard graduate could take and she quickly throws the overheated blonde back onto the mattress of their bed. The separation is minimal as Casey's hungry lips quickly attach to Alex's as her fit, toned body crawls on top of the waiting lawyer.

Fevered kisses between the two long time ADA's are accompanied by the frantic removal of each other's clothing and panted breathing from the jostling of positions each head strong woman is desperate to win. It was a rare occasion when either woman would willing give up the equally fun quest to start of dominant and usually there was almost always some sort of power struggle to start off with.

Casey's now slightly swollen lips break apart from the eager set belonging to her wife as she manages to use her strong legs to her advantage and roll herself on top of Alex, this time securely. One leg hooks around the never ending one of the blonde as her forearms take her weight either side of the panting woman's head. The intense gaze between the long time lovers is deep as always and is a conversation between them all on its own.

Drained shoulders give in to their fate and sink down into the soft mattress as Alex's hands rise up and push back cascading, long locks of auburn hair from her wife's breath taking features. Leaning her head up the blonde lays a lingering peck to Casey's ruby lips which she could almost feel tingling against her own as they connect.

"I love you." Alex's voice states confidently but quietly, the look in her eyes conveying the same message as Casey's attention is once again fully on her wife.

Even after all these years, two children later and everything they had been through just hearing those words come from this woman she would lay her life on the line for caused Casey's heart to flutter. It was a reaction Alex had elicited from the slightly younger woman since their very first meeting and had yet to change.

Nodding in agreement Casey leans their foreheads together before her still moist lips return the chaste kiss with a soft breath escaping her lungs at the same time.

"And I love you." Casey responds as her right hand travels down Alex's suddenly arching body and quickly finds its destination directly between the model worthy woman's legs.

Alex feels her entire body shudder just at the impending touch of her wife's magical hands, the goosebumps which appear on her creamy skin only further proof of the effect this woman had on her with such minimal effort.

Hazel eyes, now burning a vibrant green from her arousal and utter devotion to this woman beneath her, leave the connection with dilated counterparts and focus on the now fully exposed breasts she had before teased. Pink peaks were still fully erect and the more Alex's back would arch the closer they got to Casey's fast lowering head.

'Hmmm, she smells so sweet. I could bury myself between her legs and never come up for air.' Casey informs herself silently as she in takes a deep breath and savours the familiar scent of her aroused wife.

The moisture between Alex's legs was now so intense Casey's nostrils could smell the alluring scent without going any lower than her wife's chest. Her growl in response is guttural and sends delicious vibrations down her own body and directly into her tingling core. The glistening liquid of Alex's desperate need coats the redhead's fingertips without her even ghosting the begging opening which she could almost feel trying to suck her in for relief.

Without any warning Alex feels the moist lips of the redhead latch on to her nipple and her eyes instantly roll back into her skull just from that alone. Her lungs almost forget how to function however as two slender fingers are pushed, two knuckles deep directly into her soaking pussy. Casey was through with waiting and the blonde lawyer could not be more thankful, there was only so much she could take.

Alex's head lifts up off of the pillows for a moment, dark blue eyes latching onto her wife's shimmering green counterparts as those erotic, plump lips continue to suckle on her nipple. With the added pleasure of now curling fingers inside her leaking core, the blonde finds herself hypnotized.

A loud pop echoes in the now thick air of the bedroom as Casey's mouth releases the now drenched nipple from her suction and rests her cheek against Alex's heaving chest. The blonde's breathing was becoming further and further unsteady with the pace the redhead was building up with her fingers. Casey's lips upturn into a smirk as her eyes focus on the sight of her long digits appearing and disappearing repeatedly inside the moist, warm entrance of her wife.

"Hmm, fuck you look so good taking my fingers." Casey husks, her voice muffled as it is pressed against Alex's bare chest which was rising and falling in rhythm to the slightly younger woman's deliberate pace.

Hanging her head back from the growing pressure inside her soaked core, Alex bites down onto her fingers to stop from screaming. Casey was able to milk sensations, sounds and movements from the prosecutor like no one else, ever. Even in her pleasure induced haze Alex could feel her wife's lips teasing her skin with butterfly kisses as she suddenly flicks her thumb over the until now ignored clit of the panting blonde.

"Fuck!" Alex hisses, her hips bucking with force from the stimulation to her bundle of nerves which by now were practically waving for some kind of attention.

Casey hums in response to her wife's cursing, god why was something so simple so fucking arousing. Upping the pace of her two pumping fingers the redhead shifts her weight more onto her belly and runs her free hand down Alex's face, letting fingers just slip into an awaiting mouth.

Twirling her tongue around Casey's fingers, the long time ADA is quick to suck both digits further into her mouth and even gives them a strong bite, a silent encouragement for her wife to give her body even more.

The faster Casey pounds her fingers into Alex's pussy, the louder the sounds of her juices gushing against her wife's fingers gets. The slick sucks, plops and slurps are like a sweet symphony to the redhead who again uses her thumb to swirl across Alex's bundle of nerves. This time though it's a tight circle and prolonged, enough to make the blonde lawyer squeak with lustful need.

"Oh baby, we may need to change the sheets." Casey purrs as her long hair falls partly over her face from the fact she moves to straddle Alex's long, toned leg and allows her wife's milky skin to become coated with her own, pooling juices.

Instantly Alex's hands both snap up and grip the curvaceous hips of the Harvard law graduate. Just the sensation of Casey's coated pussy sliding against her skin was enough to kick the energy levels up a gear for Alex. Using her strong grip she easily begins to push and pull the redhead across her thigh with great vigour.

In response to her own pleasure Casey removes her fingers from Alex's mouth and trails down her throat, thumb stroking her windpipe with the smallest amount of pressure before suddenly gripping at the previously sucked to death breast. With a tight squeeze the redhead bucks her own hips faster before slipping a third finger, far too easily into Alex's core, this time curling all three fingers in a corkscrew movement as the speed of her thrusts increases.

"Oh god Casey, that's so good." Alex squeaks out, her voice strained and neck starting to redden from the building orgasm forming deep within her body.

Fingernails press into Alex's breast as Casey's movements against her wife's leg becomes more intense, her wife's strong hands helping with every movement along the way. The redhead's clit was being stroked in the right way and causing floods of arousal to spill from her silky folds and coat Alex's leg, just like the blonde's core was doing to Casey's fingers.

Pushing up more on to her knees in order to gain faster slides up and down her wife's leg, Casey spits on to Alex's pussy, aiming for her clit before swirling it across the nerves with her strong thumb as by now her thrusts into the prosecutors core were becoming more strained due to Alex's tensing muscles as her climax neared.

The tall blonde's body was writhing form side to side from the impending explosion, her eyes tightly screwed shut as all air in her lungs suddenly disappeared. The strong hold on Casey's hips remains though and she doesn't relent in her forceful thrusts and pulls of the redhead's soaked core sliding so deliciously over her skin.

"Come for me baby, come all over my hand and then suck it dry. Come… Alex… come for me." Casey pants out her instructions for the clenching blonde who by now had both hips lifted completely from the mattress and fingernails dug so deep into her wife's hips she could easily be drawing blood.

With a final, firm and fast thrust deep into Alex's pussy, Casey feels the familiar tightening of the blonde beauty's walls around her digits and the blissful release rush over her wife like a waterfall. Every fibre of Alex's body tingles with pleasure in strong pulses as Casey expertly keeps the movements of her thumb against the orgasming woman's clit precise and smooth, drawing every ounce of pleasure out for the blonde as she can.

"Ca… Casey!" Alex sharply moans as her breath catches in her throat from the intense orgasm which was still rippling through her senses.

Pleased with that reaction, Casey's hand slowly comes to a stop inside her wife's twitching core. The slick, juices from such a hard orgasm coat her entire hand at this point as she gives a final, light swirl across a now over sensitive clit with her thumb before leaning down and kissing the forehead of a gasping for air blonde.

Trembling hands rush from Casey's hips, which still slide up and down the slightly twitching thigh muscle of the slightly taller woman and cup the redhead's face forcefully bringing those juicy, plump lips to her own for a deep kiss.

After every orgasm Alex would become like a caged animal. A burst of energy would explode inside her and she couldn't be stopped until she had returned the favour to her talented lover. It was one of the reasons they could never just have a 'quickie' without being late for something or another. Although the time they were late for court because of it was not one of their finest moments but surely one of their most enjoyable.

Despite looking the weaker of the two long time lawyer's, Alex possessed a strength that could be ungodly at times, especially when so highly intoxicated with animalist need. One arm wraps securely around Casey's curvaceous stomach and with a twist of her hips she flips their positions, their large bed coming in handy for these type of movements.

"Give me those fingers." Alex orders sternly, her mouth opening to reveal a waiting extended tongue.

Now trapped back first into the bed, Casey watches her wife's mouth open and feels another surge of arousal seep from her now rather desperate pussy. This woman would be the death of her but by god what a way to go. The redhead's coated hand rises instantly and is quickly captured by Alex who wastes no time in deep throating all four fingers of Casey's hand, leaving the thumb to suck clean on its own.

Hazel eyes bug inside Casey's skull as the sensation of such a velvet tongue licking, sucking and cleaning her own essence from the redhead's digits enough to make the redhead's thighs clench together for some form of relief.

"Aw, does my beautiful wife need to COME?" Alex teases her question, the full smug look of knowing across her flustered features, frustrating but also devilishly arousing at the same time. After releasing Casey's now fully sucked clean digits, the in control lawyer lets the woman's hand drop down to the mattress as their eyes once again strongly connect.

'Oh she would love for me to beg right now. No, I should be strong, she'll give I before me she's desperate to touch me and make me come. It's in her eyes and voice.' Casey mentally attempts to convince herself that she would somehow win this mental war game.

Casey's eyes begin to burn, once more changing colour due to her emotions as the blonde temptress above her runs her hands up and down the outside of the redhead's thighs before deeply squeezing her ass and dragging Casey further down the bed.

The growl which leaves her wife's lungs is nowhere near the answer Alex was looking for so she just leans fully across Casey and reaches into one of their bedside drawers. The redhead's eyes were fixated on the glistening frame of the ADA as her naked figure so deliciously hovers across her and it takes all of her will power to refrain from reaching out. Alex's sweet scent was even stronger now due to her climax and if you could get drunk on a smell alone then Casey was well over the limit.

"If you're not going to give me an answer you won't be getting what you want." Alex informs the quickly flushed turning woman still laying prone in their bed.

Long, never ending legs, one of which is still coated in the sticky substance created by Casey's need and want, tuck underneath Alex's ample butt as she sits back and continues to stare down her stubborn lover. Casey's eyes were wide and full of desperation and yet for some reason she was remaining tight lipped, at least on her upper lips. Below her waist line, well those lips were being shown in all their glistening glory to Alex who admittedly was having her own internal fight about just taking what she also so desperately wanted.

'Restraint Alex. You'll get to feel her come, to taste her but she has to beg for it.' Alex's inner voice instructs the wavering blonde as her wife's body, noises and smell were hard to resist.

Suddenly metallic purple catches dilated eyes as the slightly shorter woman notices one of the couple's most loved toys being enticingly held by a devious looking blonde. With a strong push of her thumb the toy beings to vibrate at a slow hum and in turn causes Casey to hum from want. She sounded like a whining puppy and the look in her eyes wasn't far off either.

Alex delicately dangles the buzzing toy in her hand as her free hand roughly spreads apart the ivory skinned legs belonging to her wife. The strong smell of arousal fills the slightly older woman's nostrils and only spurs Alex on further with her intended actions.

"Alex…" Casey's horse voice squeaks out her torturer's name, ever muscle in her body squirming as Alex lowers herself closer and closer to where Casey so needed and wanted her.

"Yes my love?" Alex replies with pure glee, the toy now making minimal contact with Casey's inner thigh but only just above her knee.

Ivory skin begins to turn slightly pink as the redhead's breathing becomes more strained, her abdomen muscles tensing at the touches Alex was deliberately drawing out on her body. Every slight inch the blonde would lift the toy higher, Casey's whining would become louder.

"Fuck Alex, you're killing me here." Casey complains, frustration in her voice from the now aching need between her legs.

Smirking in response to the hazel eyed woman's frustration, Alex withdraws the toy from any contact at all and brings it up to her still slightly swollen opening. At this all Casey can do is hold her breath and squeak as the tip of the metallic purple toy enters into the still dripping folds of her wife's pussy, right in front of her eyes.

Alex hums from the pleasant sensation but jolts when she feels a firm hand wrap around her wrist and tug the hand fully away from any kind of interaction between the toy and her core. Casey was pissed now, pissed and desperate a perfect combination where the fiery Harvard graduate was concerned.

"I need to come, please…. Make me come baby. Please." Casey pleads, her voice void of all frustration now and just genuinely begging the blonde beauty to put an end to this misery.

Not bothering with any form of a verbal response, Alex yanks her wrist free from Casey's grip and without breaking their intense eye contact plunges the vibrating toy all the way into an unsuspecting but grateful core.

Before Casey can let out what was no doubt going to be a guttural scream of pleasure, Alex's free hand clamps down over her lover's mouth and lays fully on top of the redhead. She weighs next to nothing so in all honesty it isn't even as though the redhead would be hindered in anyway. With her mouth now an inch from her wife's ear, Alex breathes out slowly and purses her lips.

"You'll wake the girls but don't worry my love, I'm going to give you exactly what you want and need." Alex whispers her assurances before placing a hot kiss just underneath Casey's ear and then continues the trail down the panting woman's body until she reaches her hip bone.

Hazel orbs follow her wife's warm, sensual trail down her quivering body with deep intrigue as to just what this sexy woman had planned. A delicate hand reaches up and into golden locks, just pulling them all to one side for Alex as she gives a strong lick of her tongue across Casey's notoriously sensitive hip bone.

Alex's sapphire eyes, darkened from her lust are hooded as she looks up at her prone lover. The way Casey's skin would flush with pink the more turned on she became was one of those small details that every time it happened would make the ADA's heart flutter.

Pressing the toy again and upping the setting a few notches, Alex begins to deeply yet slowly thrust the toy in and out of Casey's begging hole. Each thrust was harder than the last and caused the redhead to jolt slightly on the mattress as she bites her own bottom lip to stifle the noises she was bound to make.

Humming in amusement at the pleasure she was inflicting, the slim blonde licks her velvet tongue once more across Casey's hip bone before dipping the tip down into the moist and ever so sweet tasting folds of her wife. The warmth of Alex's tongue invading her wetness has Casey's breath hitching and grip on golden locks to become a full on yank, trying to force Alex to dive even deeper into her pussy.

The toy is upped again on its settings before Alex twists her wrist and with every thrust ups the pace, her nose now nestled just above Casey's clit and lips firmly sucked around it like a vacuum. She moans at the familiar wetness around her cheeks and on her chin as she starts to suckle with great force but suddenly stops to just flick across the bundle of nerves which were now fully exposed from their hood.

"Ugh, Alex…. I'm so close…. Baby please." Casey manages to strain out her plea, hazel eyes now screwed shut as her head is tilted back and back arching up off of the mattress. Her breasts were heaving with every thrust the toy makes into her tightening pussy and for a second Alex's finds herself transfixed on the utter beauty of the woman she loved so close to her ultimate release.

Alex licks her own lips, the taste of Casey familiar and unlike anything else. The long serving ADA runs her hand down Casey's arching stomach and spreads her fingers wide across her heated skin as it trails down to her hip and presses firmly in order to keep the redhead from bucking too violently. With a final grin, the slightly taller woman sinks herself back down into her wife's intimate place and latches on onto the exposed clit with great vigour as her hand holding the buzzing toy pounds as hard and fast as both Alex could manage and Casey could withstand.

It takes all of three thrusts at this pace and Alex's humming her love for her wife around Casey's clit while sucking it nearly off her body for the ivory skinned beauty to come fully undone. It was a sight to behold and something blue eyes soak up like a sponge. Casey's entire back arches off of the mattress and a grunt leaves her lungs before an almost giggle reverberates from her lungs as the ripples of pleasure crash through her body, starting at her toes and then spreading like a wildfire up and across every inch of her.

Alex of course is quick to ease her lover down from the high, continuing to lick softly at the now spasming bundle of nerves and fully draw out Casey's pleasure for her while slowly turning the toy down each setting until it is fully off but not removed.

"Hmm, you okay my love?" Alex questions softly as she snakes back up Casey's still trembling side. It was not unknown for either woman to come so hard they would temporarily lose consciousness.

Unable to say a single word Casey just nods as her lungs fight for air, her body was still shaking but with that blissful sensation of warmth that no one could earn from her better than her wife. Turning her head as she sinks back down in to the mattress, the redhead smiles contently and lifts her hand to delicately stroke down Alex's cheek.

"I love you." Alex whispers, her lips containing Casey's taste still just delicately pressing into the ruby counterparts as her long leg wraps around Casey's as the two satisfied women embrace one another securely in their bed.

They share a chaste kiss, neither having much energy left at this point before Alex's hand snakes down and somewhat reluctantly removes their toy from her lover's entrance. The redhead gasps at the sensation and buries her face into Alex's hair as another small jolt of pleasure rolls through her being. The slightly taller of the two women wraps Casey into her arms and places the toy to the side. She'd clean it over in the morning because for now she was fairly sure neither her or Casey would make the journey on their wobbly legs.

"And I love you." Casey replies finally, as she lifts her head and hazel eyes tell Alex everything she needed to know.

The next morning comes far too quickly for the justice power couple as it always did on a Monday. Alex finds her slim, naked frame covered solely by her wife's equally naked form. Just the warmth radiating from Casey's even breathing against the skin of her chest was a rich comfort for Alex and a good way to start a busy day.

'God she's beautiful when she's sleeping. She's beautiful all the time actually.' Alex's still sleep hazed mind comments rather contently just enjoying the brief moment of quiet and bliss before her warmth would have to depart the comfort of her wife's embrace.

With it being Monday and both ADA's having cases due in court today, the beautiful blonde knew she had to fight her wants and instincts and get moving. Gently Alex presses her pink lips to Casey's forehead, then the tip of her nose before finally using her hand to grip the woman's chin so she can capture her ruby lips.

"Hmmm." Casey's horse voice echoes out at the velvet lips pressing into her own and wake her from her slumber.

While keeping her eyes closed, the resistance of waking up still strong in the slightly younger woman, Casey strokes her hand up through golden locks which were slightly falling across Alex's face. Casey can feel the smile spread across Alex's lips from the interaction and in turn pulls back to finally open her eyes and get lost in the pool of blue which belonged to her wife.

"If that isn't the best way to wake up, short of you kissing my other lips of course." Casey quips, the comment causing Alex to scrunch up her nose and snort out a scoff of laughter.

"I have never known someone whose mind is in the gutter before they even fully open their eyes." Alex reveals with a chuckle as Casey's hands begin to roam across the taller woman's body, easily distracted whenever Alex was within touching distance and especially when unclothed.

Pressing her ruby lips against Alex's porcelain skin, trailing each sweet kiss further down her exposed body, Casey just hums a response along with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

"It's what you fell in love with and you know it." Casey mutters, her deep voice vibrating against warm skin as her kisses continue their arousing trail over pale skin.

Alex's head was snug laying against her pillows, sapphire eyes admiring the view of her stunning other half expertly teasing her body. As intense as her want to continue these actions were the slightly older woman knew better and delicately brushes her fingernails through auburn locks as a way of drawing those ruby lips back up to connect with her counterparts.

"As amazing as it would be for us to pick up where we left off last night, we have to get up." Alex reminds the one track thinking beauty still laid against her in their bed.

Huffing loudly at the reality check Casey dramatically nods in agreement before pressing a final, lingering kiss to Alex's lips to help tide them over for the day ahead.

After a quick shower and waking up both children, helping her youngest get washed and dressed and then double checking her eldest had actually managed to exit her bed and not just roll over to go back to sleep, Alex had made her way downstairs. Casey always took her shower second, mainly because she took the longest and an annoyed, blue eyed, Alexandra was not the way to start off any kind of day.

In the large, spacious kitchen of the Cabot-Novak home, four place settings are set up on the large round table that was situated to the side of the large kitchen area. Sometimes the girls would prefer sitting at the breakfast bar but Alex liked to get the whole family sat together, properly at the table.

"Hmm, something smells good." Casey husks as she sweeps into the kitchen from the adjoining living room area and quickly finds her place behind her wife at the stove.

The natural redhead was already dressed in her court outfit, skirt, simple blouse and a beautifully cut blazer which for now would remain hanging over the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Casey was somewhat accident prone when it came to food or drink splashing on her outfit before a big case so today she wasn't risking it with that expensive blazer.

"Well I am wearing that perfume again today but I think you're referring to the pancakes." Alex replies with a smirk growing at the corner of her mouth as the warmth of her slightly shorter lover envelopes her from behind.

Casey's chin rests it's point on Alex's shoulder and presses a lip-gloss covered kiss to the more experienced ADA's cheek. The motion slightly off centres the blonde's glasses but quickly Casey reaches with one hand and repositions them with an apologetic kiss to her wife's shoulder. The slightly shorter of the two looks down at the frying pan as the latest pancake starts to turn that perfect golden brown and she smiles brightly. Before marrying Casey and having their girls, Alex was the kind of girl whose breakfast had consisted of an apple or bagel mixed with lethal amounts of coffee. It had taken a few disasters but by now the beautiful blonde found cooking to be somewhat second nature and actually something she greatly enjoys.

"You wearing that perfume around me could be considered conspiracy you know?" Casey points out as if it was a matter of a fact, the smugness on her face something Alex could feel just radiating from the redhead.

Nodding her head sarcastically to this news, Alex flips the pancake and slides it onto one of the waiting plates beside her as Casey makes little to no attempt to dethatch from her regular good housekeeping wife. Ivory digits were restless and beginning to look for access to Alex's bare skin through her tucked in crisp white blouse. Tugging the material from the high waist band of her wife's trousers, Casey leans over Alex's shoulder a little more, ready to slide her hand fully up the blonde's shirt.

"Oh, I see. So, me choosing to wear the perfume you got for me is in some way me conspiring for you to become a horny teenager before eight in the morning?" Alex asks sarcastically for clarification as she continues making the food but every so often looks down to watch just where her lovers hands were heading.

A hot breath spreads across Alex's exposed, slender neck as Casey goes to answer but is cut short by the sound of trudging feet making their way into the kitchen. It was Alice, their eldest daughter who unlike her sister was anything but a morning person.

Hanging her head in defeat, Casey slowly slides both hands across Alex's stomach as she pulls back and picks up two of the plates already containing some pancakes. Her heels click against the tiled floor on her journey to the beautifully laid out table where Alice was rubbing at her crystal blue eyes.

"Good morning wonderland." Casey chirps in the direction of the eight year old now sat down with one rolled up legging leg and untamed sandy blonde locks.

'She takes after me so much with her inability to wake up without an hour head start.' Casey mentally comments as she stands beside the young girl and places a sweet kiss to the very top of her head as she places one of the plates down in front of her.

"Morning mama, morning mommy." Alice replies through a half yawn as she palms at long locks somewhat covering her face and obstructing her view of her breakfast.

Alex smiles sweetly at being said good morning to also and switches off the stove top as she had now finished making everyone's breakfast and was ready to eat herself. Scooping another two plates into her hands the long legged attorney makes her own way to the table while straining to see if there was any sign of Callie.

'Pancakes are both her favourite and what she bargained for in order to go to sleep last night. There is no way she would miss them unless she is up to something.' Alex's inner voice points out in that maternal tone that after eight years was stronger than ever.

"Callie-Bug, you said you needed to get your bag from your room not go on vacation. Come on now your breakfast is getting cold." Alex's calls out through the house as she stands by her seat while looking for movement from the four year old.

Patting feet rush from the living room and a small but feisty brunette appears with a cheesy grin plastered across her features. Big brown eyes were already doing their best puppy impression as she slides across the tiles of the kitchen flooring in her socks and somewhat collides with her blonde mother's legs.

"I here, sorry. I had to gets my thing for 'show & tell'." Callie explains her absence, long eyelashes already fluttering in order to fully sucker her mother in with her adorableness.

'Both of my girls are far too adapt at emotional manipulation for my liking. I blame Casey.' Alex's inner voice snipes before pulling out Callie's chair for her so the four year old could join her family in their breakfast.

Reaching across Alice's shoulder Casey playfully collects some maple syrup onto her finger and sticks her tongue out at a giggling but objecting blonde who playfully bats her mother's stealing hand away from her.

"Mama, stop. You have your own." Alice points out, her little hand directing the redhead to her own seat and plate with a scowl which for a split second Casey could have sworn came directly from Alex.

Licking at her finger Casey chuckles before holding her hands up in retreat as she slides into the seat which was designated hers whenever the family would sit at the table and eat.

Callie clambers up onto the seat, her booster something she needed in most table settings due to her short height. Once finally settled she licks her lips at the sight of her promised pancakes now in front of her.

"What did you pick to take in Callie?" Casey asks the brunette as her little arms struggle to reach the syrup bottle which was in the middle of the table.

Alex watches the youngster with a grin, although shorter than most children her age and certainly shorter than Alice had been, Callie made up for it with pure grit and determination. It was a quality both girls had and without a doubt the blonde knew came from Casey.

"Mommy can yous please help?" Callie asks begrudgingly as she flops back into her seat realising her reach for the bottle just wasn't going to happen today. The day she got the growth spurt she had constantly been promised from both parents couldn't happen fast enough in her young mind.

Chuckling at her baby's huff, Alex quickly nods and gathers the bottle for the four year old and opens it for her before carefully giving possession to the eager brunette who blows a kiss as her way of a thank you.

"Of course but not too much missy. Also we need to hurry up because mommy and mama cannot-" Alex begins to give a very familiar speech to both of her children when in unison both Alice and Callie interrupt her.

"- Cannot be late today. We know." The two girls finish off the statement without even looking up from their food which they were both now happily ingesting.

The girl's voices settle in the suddenly quiet room and the blonde mother's shoulders sink a little as her two children so readily know what she was going to say. Being two working mothers with such intense jobs was not easy and it was moments like this when doubts on if she ever should have returned to the DA's office after having Callie creep into Alex's mind.

Locking eyes across the table with her wife, Casey didn't have to be a mind reader to know the thoughts now swirling around in the big, old brain of her stunning partner. The redhead gives a smile of encouragement which told the now worrying mother they would discuss this later on.

'No matter how or what I am feeling she always manages to ease and calm me down. Those eyes of hers read me so easily. The girls have the same ability too, god help me when they reach their teen years.' Alex comments to herself before giving a contented nod and smile to Casey and returning to eating her breakfast.

After about five minutes Casey is done, as are Alex and Alice, so she ventures up from the table and collects all three plates and places them into the sink. They had a dishwasher but the last time the redhead tried to work it without assistance they had a flooded kitchen, it was not pretty.

"Alright baby, your hair is all done." Alex informs the eight year old stood between her legs as she does the final tie of the hair band to secure the side plait. Alice liked to do different styles every day and today she was feeling in a Queen Elsa kind of a mood or so she had stated.

The bright blue eyed mother, who often had been referred to as an 'Ice Queen' in her time, gently places a kiss to the sandy blonde's cheek. Now more awake Alice quickly rushes from the kitchen to gather her school bag and put on her shoes ready to leave. Alex's attention turns to a just now finishing Callie whose four year olds mouth was covered in syrup but thankfully Casey had thought ahead and creeps up behind the mini brunette and gives her little face a good clean with a dishcloth.

"Ugh, no fair yous gang up on me." Callie protests her treatment with a pout as she squirms her tiny body in every way she can think of to try and get free of the dreaded wash cloth. She had wanted to lick that syrup off later, damn it foiled again.

Alex takes the offered wash cloth and quickly gives each of Callie's little sticky hands a swipe before handing it back to Casey to discard. They were a well oiled machine in these types of situations, much to the chagrin of both of their children.

"Pout all you want Callie-Bug but it won't change anything. Now can you go and get your shoes and put them on please so we can go?" The blonde mother instructs her little fire ball who quickly recognises the tone is far from a suggestion and hurriedly runs off to find her sneakers.

Finally both mothers let out a breath, they were alone in the kitchen and each look knowingly into the others eyes. Reaching out for the redhead's hands Alex draws the slightly shorter woman in close and places a kiss to her ruby lips, grinning at the taste of lingering maple syrup.

"Me and you will be having a redo of your attempt to undress me later by the way." Alex informs the now beyond intrigued woman whose skin was so soft to touch that the blonde couldn't resist and runs a hand down her wife's cheek.

"Oh really? Well, I look forward to my do over and I promise you this time I will succeed." Casey retorts as she happily leans in to capture the awaiting pink lips of the beautiful blonde she somehow had managed to be able to call her wife.

The intimate moment lasts all of seconds as two pairs of feet quickly catch up to their mothers, both now in their shoes and even coats ready to head out for the day. Prideful parental eyes look down at their waiting daughters and each mother takes possession of a tiny hand ready to head out to the car and get the day fully started.

The family technically owned two cars, although one was strictly for long journeys that the Cabot-Novak took for vacations. Their every day car was the one that got used regularly and had probably seen better days in respect to its appearance.

With both Alex and Casey working in the same building, apart from the odd occasion, the two ADA's drove in together after dropping their girls off at school. It had become their time to discus dinner arrangements, or school activity picks up before they had to fully transform into their work alter egos. On the days when they would travel into work separately the other would feel lost and often find themselves talking to their absent passenger anyway.

Familiar sounds of clicks rattle off one by one as both Alex and Casey securely strap in their daughters to the car. Alice was starting to get to the point where her need for the seat was somewhat in question but Alex wasn't going to take any chances until she could be one hundred percent sure the safety precaution was indeed no long necessary.

"What does 'horny' mean?" Alice suddenly blurts out, above her redhead mother's muttering of cuss words under her breath from catching her thumb in one of the clasps while strapping Callie in.

Everything crashes into a silence that could somehow cause deafness with how loud it is as with her wide, blue eyes Alice just looks from redheaded mother to blonde as she awaits the answer to a question which had been intriguing her since before breakfast.

'She of course couldn't just ask what a 'bitch' was. I can get out of that one easily by using the technical definition and just saying it's bad. No, my daughter has to take things up a gear.' Alex's inner voice mentally rants, her demeanour keeping cool and collected as always on the outside however.

In deep contrast to the icy cool reaction from her wife, Casey physically chokes on nothing but the question her eight year old had just asked. The struggle to catch her breath is so profound Callie even offers up a few tender pats to her mother's back, concern swimming in her doe eyes slightly.

Smiling at the sweet gesture from her youngest, Casey kisses the brunette's forehead before locking eyes with a suddenly intimidating eight year old. Those blue eyes were every single part Alex's and just like how the long time prosecutor could send people to their knees with a simple glance, so too could Alice.

Hazel eyes glance toward her wife for support or perhaps a get out plan but Casey finds nothing but the garage wall. Alex had took her wife's coughing fit to remove herself from the situation and just get into the driver's seat. It was a move that the natural redhead had perfected herself and for a slight second Casey finds herself irritated by the stolen trick.

"Mama, you always say I can ask any questions. Why won't you answer this one?" Alice presses her curiosity, her annoyance at the lack of a response clear by the frown forming over her forehead as she stares unflinchingly towards Casey.

Ruby lips begin to tremble, open and closed like a goldfish sucking for air when removed from its bowl. The homicide ADA was drowning and Alex couldn't help but just watch safely from the front seat, thanks to the rear view mirrors reflection.

'Oh my love, how are you going to deal with questions about sex? Actually, how are either of us going to deal with those questions. Shit.' Alex mentally starts to mock her wife's predicament before realisation of their future raising two girls smacks her square in the face.

"Would you look at that Alice, we really need to get going. We'll talk about this after school when we have more time okay?" Alex interjects, her sweet voice coming to Casey's rescue and for now at least satisfying the curious eight year old with sonar fucking ears apparently.

The district attorney's office was both Alex and Casey's place of work and had been now for many years. It was in fact where they had first met. Twelve years ago, there was a heartbreaking case involving a child which both women had been drafted to work on. With such high emotions, deeply rooted within the case it was a hell of a first meeting. Attraction had been mutual and instant but the same could not be said for either ADA actually liking one another to start off with. The tension had been palpable between them and throwing them into sharing an office had been fuel to the fire which quickly erupted.

Thankfully though, hidden in the ashes after a blow out argument and the conclusion to such a heartbreaking case both women found their view on the other changed and respect became mutual. After that, well the rest as the cliché goes is history.

Casey's being a homicide ADA had always been the redheads plan, ever since she graduated Harvard law school and just last year she finally accomplished it. Yes, it was hard work but after so long in special victims and even white collar, Casey was not only qualified but ready for the change of pace.

With the move to homicide Casey found herself relocated office wise and was now located on the third floor, two entire levels away from her wife. They're shared office shenanigans had ended long before but no longer even being on the same floor had taken some getting used to for both lawyers. By now though the married couple had completely adjust and even found ways of making the added distance fun.

It was nearing lunch time and Alex's case had just been adjourned so everyone could eat. It wasn't going as the blonde had planned so the long time ADA was hardly in the best of moods as her phone rings and flashes across the name of her children's school.

"Alex Cabot-Novak speaking." Alex answers, her stomach knotting from fear one of her girls could be sick or even worse in some way injured. When it came to her children, the tall, elegant prosecutor often found any rational thoughts completely abandoning her thinking.

"Mrs Cabot-Novak, this is Principle Hardy here." A polite but pointed voice replies and the muscles around Alex's heart quickly tighten as to what she is going to hear next.

"Are the girls okay?" The on edge lawyer interjects before anything else can be said, she had to know. Well, she did if she wanted to be actually take in a breath again anyway.

"Oh yes, both Callie and Alice are well. I was calling actually in hope that I could arrange a meeting with yourself and your wife today after school?" Principle Hardy explains, his voice quivering just slightly as he speaks for reasons completely unknown to Alex whose crystal blue eyes widen with both concern and intrigue.

Looking own to her wrist and checking the time, Alex lets out a strong breath. Both her and Casey were in court today so this couldn't really be happening at a worse time for the mothers.

'I will likely be done before school is out but considering Casey's case is so complicated I doubt she'll even make it home for dinner.' Alex comments within the confines of her mind as this unexpected asking for herself and Casey's presence throws a spanner into the tall woman's well planned out day.

"Well, may I ask what it is concerning?" Alex counters, with both herself and Casey working situations like this were not easy to figure out and often caused quite the headache for all involved.

"Um, yes of course. This is to do with Callie and her um, show and tell today. I really would prefer to talk over the particulars in person though, um I just feel it would be best for everyone." The principle nervously answers, his voice almost cracking numerous time which by now was causing the blonde attorney to frown.

'Show and Tell? What could he want to talk to me about Callie's show and tell for? Oh, god did she take in her imaginary friend again?' Alex's thoughts ponder just what could have happened in order to earn this call but right now wasn't the best time to go into 'Jessica Fletcher' mode.

"Well, I am afraid that myself and my wife won't both be able to make it but I certainly will be there." Alex explains, her eyes catching the detectives she was working with on this case beckoning her over.

'Oh fantastic, now I am wanted by Olivia and everyone. I think this is going to be another lunch break in which I end up not eating a damn thing. Ugh.' Alex mutters silently, despite her slim figure the model worthy blonde was a foodie at heart and hated when her opportunity to eat was taken away from her.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I really do need to go. I shall see you later Principle Hardy." Alex adds quickly as her legs already begin the journey over to the nervous looking cops whose case was riding very much on her skill in the court room.

As expected Casey's case over runs and the tired, homicide ADA finds one of her case's detectives giving her a lift back home considering both her and Alex rode in together that morning. Typical really but that was life and at least now the redhead was home and able to just relax.

House keys rattle in the crystal glass pot on the side table by the front door as Casey walks inside. Both feet were killing her so she is quick to kick each shoe off before disrobing from her coat. It was nearly seven and already dark outside but the family home was oddly quiet and still.

"Mama's home. Where are my girls?" Casey calls out through the house with a surge of adrenaline she could only receive from the prospect of being reunited with her daughters and wife.

"Mama, we missed you!" Alice calls back, her long sandy blonde locks flowing down her back in gentle waves as she bounces down the stairs to greet her mother.

The eight year old forgoes the last three steps all together and jumps clean out and into Casey's, thankfully expectant arms. A tender kiss is placed to each of Casey's cheeks before crystal blue eyes lock deeply into a gaze with drained hazel counterparts.

"And I missed you. Where's mommy and Callie?" Casey inquires, the absence of the stunning blonde and mini brunette very odd and slightly unnerving.

The eight year old, now happily sat within her mother's arms, legs dangling at the side of her curvaceous hips, begins to smirk, a telling trait that something had indeed taken place.

'Why do I have the feeling I am going to need a stiff a drink by the end of this conversation?' Casey mutters inwardly just studying the expression forming across Alice's sweet face. The eight year old looked angelic, much like Callie but as their mother, Casey could always tell when something else was lingering underneath the surface.

"Mommy is with Callie in your room. They are talking because, well Callie got in trouble at school." Alice reveals, the slightest bit of satisfaction sparkling in her eyes at the fact she was able to throw her younger sibling under the bus, just slightly.

Casey's eyebrow rises on her forehead in a questioning manner, she needed more information and her gut was saying Alice knew way more than she was currently letting on. Oh, Alice already at eight years old had great presence of mind in making sure to see the other player's hands first before daring to show any of hers.

"I swear I don't know what happened, mommy wouldn't tell me even though I asked." Alice quickly adds, the fact she was somewhat out of the loop certainly not something the young blonde was taking well. How dare her mommy not tell her what her sister had done? Ugh.

Casey's hazel eyes glance up the stairs to where the slither of light could be seen seeping from underneath the door of the bedroom she shared with her wife. Suddenly her stomach drops in dread at just what she was going to face when inevitably she would have to go inside and deal with whatever their youngest daughter had gotten into.

"Don't worry mama, I don't think mommy is mad at you this time." Alice assures, her lips pressed together in a thoughtful expression sensing the apprehension all but radiating from the redheaded lawyer still holding her close.

Casey chuckles slightly at her child's reassurance and just gives a nod of her head in response as she sets the eight year old back down to her feet.

"Well, that is good news for me. Did mommy send you to your room to do your homework while she spoke with your sister?" Casey questions knowingly, her daughter's immediate shake of her head and all too innocent fluttering of her long eye lashes all the information the mother needed to know her suspicions were indeed correct.

Still holding out some hope the drained lawyer wouldn't cotton on, Alice gives her best smile but begins to deflate as her redhead mother's hazel eyes narrow in on her as if she was in court testifying. Lying to either of her parents was next to impossible, they always just seemed to know and for the eight year old beginning to feel her daring feet it was nothing if not frustrating.

"Oh she didn't? Nice try wonderland but no dice, I know just by that look you're giving me that she did and also that you are not finished yet. Go on, off you go. I'll come in and check it before your bath alright?" Casey instructs the eight year old whose expression saddens at the realisation she had been rumbled and was indeed going to have to complete her homework after all.

Alice slumps her shoulders with a roll of blue eyes, how her parents each had the ability to read her mind still a mystery to the young blonde as she begrudgingly makes her way back upstairs and to her bedroom.

'Well, it's time to face the music I guess. Maybe I can sneak a drink before heading up there?' Casey internally debates her options before letting her hazel orbs once more settle on the image of the closed bedroom door.

Although exhausted Casey knew her wife would be in the same boat and just couldn't allow the beautiful blonde to deal with this completely on her own. Each step she takes on the staircase the questions of just what Callie had done multiply, all kinds of disturbing images suddenly flying around in Casey's slightly fried brain.

Callie was only four but she was already so much more daring than her sister, sometimes even Alice would be left watching at awe at the brunette's antics. The possibilities of what she was going to face on the other side of the shut door has Casey's stomach knotting but with a slow release of her breath and silent breath the homicide ADA knocks against the white wooden door. The redhead's strong hand hesitates against the cold metal of the handle though until her wife's voice echoes from inside.

'Thank you god Case is home. I really am at a lost with how to deal with this. Hell, I put it off until after dinner with the hopes she'd be back in time.' Alex mentally comments, the stress headache building over her eyes giving a small reprieve.

"Hey. Wonderland told me you two may be having a little discussion in here?" Casey coolly interjects herself into the conversation as her body enters the bedroom and hazel eyes quickly assess the situation in front of her.

Tiny legs were dangling over the very foot of her mothers' large bed. Long brown locks were cascading over a young face that was bowed and looking down directly at Callie's lap. Her little, slightly baby chubby fingers all nervously fiddling as she sits in a position both her and her sibling knew well.

Not all times but most, whenever either girl was in need of a serious talk with her mothers' this was where they would end up. It was somewhere safe but also out of view of her sibling, unless they were both in trouble, for the parents to discuss whatever the matter may be. This matter however wasn't exactly like any of the others the two lawyer mothers had dealt with before.

Directing her gaze to her wife, who was stood, with crossed arms under her chest, to the side of the bed, an unsure expression across her features. This was not how it normally went down, Alex was always the one who had a set out idea of how to handle these kind of situations but tonight she looked completely stumped.

'Baby? What is happening right now? If you're flaking out with this then we're both screwed.' Casey's inner voice attempts to communicate with her blonde wife whose blue eyes were now staring into Casey's with a pleading look for some kind of assistance.

Although this reaction from her wife was unnerving for the drained homicide ADA, Casey gives a nod and slowly approaches the bed so she can crouch down in front of their silent four year old. Placing gentle hands to the young brunette's legs, Casey gives a warm smile when brown orbs finally look up and connect fully with her mama's.

"Callie, do you think you can tell mama what happened?" Casey questions softly, a guilty look across her child's face a giveaway that Callie knew exactly why she was currently sat where she was.

Small shoulders shrug in that childlike way, a plea for all of this to just go away by playing dumb. Callie though deep down knew better and reluctantly rethinks her response by giving a very subtle nod of her head instead.

'Okay, now we are at least getting somewhere.' Casey encourages herself within the confines of her mind as from the corner of her hazel eyes she can see Alex pacing back and forth in a very nervous manner.

"I had 'Show & Tell' today and I kind of forgots what I wanted to bring. So I… well, before breakfast I… I um looked for something." Callie's quiet voice begins to explain, even at four knowing how to somewhat distance herself from her actions. God help Alex and Casey when her teen years came around.

"Tell mama where you decided to get something for 'Show & Tell' from Callie." Alex instantly interjects, her voice a little sharper than her wife's as she pulls back her own, golden locks back from her face and lets out a breath.

Casey quickly looks over her shoulder towards a slightly whiter looking version of the woman she loved still nervously moving around their bedroom. The carpet would end up with a wear pattern if she didn't let up soon. What in the world was going on here?

"I gots it from you's and mommy's room. I knows I shouldn't have but I was rushing and Alice would be mad if I took her polar bear again so…. So I came in here and I saw it and I just… I took it." Callie reveals with clear regret for her actions as her bottom lip slightly protrudes out and a little sigh echoes form small lungs.

Casey was so far following along, although understanding why her wife would be annoyed at their child's actions it was not computing how this had caused Alex to seemingly have a form of a nervous breakdown.

"Well, you know that is wrong Callie. You and Alice aren't allowed to just take things from mommy and mine's room. You don't take things that don't belong to you, even if it is just for 'Show & Tell'. Also, I know for a fact I told you on Saturday to pick something out ready for Monday, didn't I?" Casey replies in that tone which only had Callie's shoulders slumping lower.

The four year old nods her head in instant agreement to her mother's statement and lifts her gaze from the redheaded mother over to the other mother now still in her movements but across the room. Callie takes in a deep breath as if preparing herself for what she was about to say, her little back straightening head fully lifting from its bowed position.

"I know, I shouldn't take things that are not mines. I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry mama too. I should haves listened. Am I in bigs trouble?" Callie asks fearfully, her brown orbs swimming with apprehensive tears as she searches the eyes of each of her parental figures in front of her.

'I can freak out about this or I can just deal with giving Callie her punishment and then… explaining to Casey afterwards. Callie is four she doesn't need to know anything else about this situation at this age or ever.' Alex's inner voice chimes in as a way of the model worthy blonde calming back down from the repercussions of her meeting with Alice and Callie's principle.

Alex bites down on her bottom lip momentarily as she looks towards the repenting four year old and gives a small shrug of her own shoulders in response. This of course brings Callie's eyes even wider than normal and her heart beats so fast both women are sure they can physically see each pump.

"Not big trouble but you are in trouble. No TV in the morning or after school for the rest of the week and we never want you to take something which isn't yours from us or anyone else ever again. Do you understand Callie Samantha Cabot-Novak?" Alex answers pointedly, her piercing blue eyes connecting strongly with her child's as she finally ventures across the bedroom and sits beside the four year old on the foot of the bed.

Casey's ruby lips upturn into a large smile at the way her wife handles the situation. Her nurturing nature so evident in the way her arm wraps around Callie's small body and draws the young girl in close to her side.

"No pancakes for the rest of the week either." The redhead mother adds, the look on her wife's face in response priceless as Alex physically drops her jaw.

'Did I just hear my wife correctly? No pancakes for the rest of the week? Oh, she is punishing herself as much as Callie here. That's a parental sacrifice alright.' Alex mentally chuckles as her eyes look down to observe how Callie was taking the news.

Callie's reaction was instant, her tears were now threatening to fall more than ever at the news and she was clearly in shock. This was punishment on a completely different level for the four year old and she honestly wasn't sure if her heart could take it.

"But… but pancakes?" Casey whines in a pathetic attempt for there to be some kind of a rethink over this decision but unfortunately for the four year old neither of her mothers were taking the bait.

"Sorry Callie-bug. You did wrong and now you're being punished, that's how it works sweetheart. Now, can you go and get your book out ready to read before you go to sleep please?" Alex instructs the devastated brunette who reluctantly gives a nod of acceptance to her fate and what she'd been told to do.

The four year old lets a small huff escape her lips before she buries herself against Alex's side and squeezes tightly. It was a way of reassuring to herself that the blonde wasn't angry with her for what had happened and it is quickly accepted and returned by the blue eyed ADA.

"I really am sorry mommy, you too mama. I won't evers do it again, I swear." Callie affirms as her head lifts from Alex's chest and she places a tender kiss to the woman's lips before leaning forward and offering the same gesture to her redheaded mother also.

"Well you make sure you don't and you'll never have to go without pancakes or TV again." Casey chuckles as she scoops the small four year old up into her arms and gives her a warm hug.

Callie rests her head on Casey's shoulder for a moment, listening to the soft beat of the redhead's heart before lifting her gaze and looking into hazel eyes. She gentle presses their noses together before allowing Casey to return her to her feet.

"Then I really never wills do it again." Callie exclaims before rushing off out of the bedroom to fetch her reading book which would be used after her bath and before sleep.

Now alone in the bedroom, Alex falls face first against the blankets of the bed and just lets out a sigh of relief. That entire conversation could have gone so much worse but thankfully, for once in her life Callie hadn't asked too many questions. A deep frowns forms slightly across Casey's forehead at her wife's exasperated manner and so runs her hand across the ample butt belonging to the fellow prosecutor as she pulls herself up from the now starting to become painful crouched position.

"You know what I don't understand Al, how did you even find out what Callie took in for 'Show & Tell'?" Casey questions, her inquisitiveness unknowingly about to come and bite her squarely on the ass as Alex's entire body tenses at her wife's words.

The slightly taller of the two women lets out a muffled, frustrated scream which is absorbed by the cover and mattress she is laying across and deflates in an odd mix of defeat and unequivocal embarrassment which she'd been unable to shift since her meeting with the principle hours before.

Flat hands push down against the soft mattress and begrudgingly Alex lifts her top half from the bed and levels Casey with a deep gaze. Her eyes were filled with embarrassment and cheeks star77ting to blush, something which Casey had seen happen together only a handful of times.

"I found out because the principle called me in to see him after school. When I got there he handed me this and told me this was what Callie had brought in for 'Show & Tell'." Alex answers very precisely as she reaches down the side of the bed and from her purse pulls out a shiny, metallic purple object which was in a zip lock bag.

It was the exact 'toy' the two lawyers had used in their fun and games the night before. Their daughter had taken a vibrator in for 'Show & Tell'.

"Fuck." Casey mutters in the last breath able to escape her lungs as realisation sinks into her brain and suddenly Alex's behaviour made absolute perfect sense.

'Oh thank god we cleaned it this morning. I can't believe that is even something I am having to think about. Jesus Christ.' Casey mentally mutters as every ounce of dignity in her body slowly seeps out of herself.

All the slightly older lawyer can do is just nod knowingly in sympathy as the exact same emotions which had crashed in to Alex in the principal's office were now hitting her wife like a tidal wave.

Before the redhead can give any more of a reaction though small feet rush down the hallway and Callie appears in the ajar bedroom door belonging to her mothers.

"I never asks but mommy, why did they calls it a 'rabbit'? It no look like a rabbit to me." Callie questions in a deadpan serious tone which causes both mothers in unison to bury their faces in against the other's neck and shoulder and let out a cry of both laughter and tears at the exact same time.

* * *

_**And we reach the conclusion of the first case of the Cabot-Novak family. **_

_**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it but please feel free to let me know what you think, feel, any ideas for upcoming cases, things you want to see and everything in between. **_

_**If you are so kind as to leave me a review, send me an idea or any kind of feedback what so ever then I truly thank you so very much. **_

_**As far as the next case I haven't landed on the exact one I want to do but what do you guys and girls want to read next? Something before the girls are born? Something when they're older? Let me know.**_

_**There are actually hints through out this case of past events that have taken place in their life which, at some point, will all be delved into. So if any of those peek your interest, again let me know.**_

_**Until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	2. The Case Of : Perfection Nearly Attained

_**First of all, thank you to those of you who responded to the last 'case'. I was so nervous with posting it especially the 'SMUT' section. To know what you all think and feel is so heart warming and encouraging so thank you! I hope you like what I offer up today as well and please feel free to let me know.**_

_**This also contains some SMUT so be warned the M rating is there for a reason haha.**_

_**Anyway I'll see you on the other side!**_

* * *

**Cabot-Novak: Case Histories**

"**The Case Of Perfection Nearly Attained"**

Even knowing that what she was striving for was an impossibility, it wasn't about to stop Alex Cabot-Novak from doing everything possible to achieve it all the same. Hell, she had made a career on doing the impossible or what at least was thought to be, so why couldn't she do this? What was to say that she couldn't make things not only perfect but better than perfect because at the end of the day that was what this occasion needed to be, nothing less than would suffice.

As it turned out the beautiful blonde had been keeping this information to herself for a little over a week now and it had almost killed her. Having to face those hypnotising, hazel eyes of her wife and pretend that everything was normal was impossible but in true Alexandra Cabot-Novak fashion, the lawyer had managed it. The fact the time had come to finally reveal all was definitely a relief though and in all honesty Alex could barely stand the last few moments of waiting.

It was a Friday evening and for perhaps the first Friday night since the couple said 'I do', both ADA's were going to be home at a reasonable time. Normally either both, one or the other would have a trial that went long or a desk full of paper work to complete but tonight the stars were seemingly aligned.

With it being the end of the week the lawyer power couple had decided to use the extra time together to relax. Take out would be ordered, wine would be consumed and most likely a favourite film would be put on while lounging on the sofa.

"I think I'm going to run a bath before we order something in." Alex announces to the stunning woman she was so honoured to be able to call her wife.

Long, dyed strawberry blonde locks fall from Casey's coat as it is removed and hung up by the door. She'd recently decided to bite the bullet and change up her hair style from its natural colouring of red. Luckily for the hazel eyed beauty any colour or style she tried seemed to suit her, probably one of the reasons she changed it up so frequently.

"Okay baby, I will pour out some wine and join you if you like?" Casey offers knowingly. Although the pair had been married for nearly a year and a half the couple were still very much in the 'can't keep my hands off of you' phase. Which to be fair the two high powered lawyers had been in even before their relationship had been called such.

Alex chuckles as her slim frame leans against the doorway to their apartments bathroom which was off to the side from the entrance. Sculpted eyebrows rise up on her head as crystal orbs watch Casey check her hair in the mirror for probably the twenty fifth time that day and that was just what Alex had been privy too. God only knows what the true tally was.

'I like the colour more now it's settled and isn't quite as blonde.' Casey mentally comments, the fiddling of her hair likely to carry on every day for at least another week or so before her reflection became less new.

"You say that like you need permission my love." Alex retorts as she gracefully spins around on the balls of her toes and fully enters the bathroom.

Now alone in the fairly sized bathroom for an apartment, Alex perches herself on the bath tub edge and takes a breath. Nerves were not something that the striking blonde struggled with often but on such an important occasion it was safe to say they were making an appearance.

'So far everything is going as planned. She doesn't seem to suspect so just keep doing what you are doing and what is planned.' Alex instructs herself within the confines of her mind as she works on freeing herself from rather uncomfortable work clothing while running a relaxing, bubble bath which she knew would end up being occupied by herself and her wife before it would end up being drained.

Meanwhile in the kitchen after admiring her new hair style, Casey finds two glasses from the cupboard and searches for a bottle of for mentioned wine. Normally the couple would have one already opened and in the fridge waiting but tonight, no such luck.

Frowning at this odd occurrence the few years younger of the two prosecutors moves to the small wine rack which sat upon the kitchen counter and is again confused to find only one bottle remaining. Normally their stock was always kept pretty much filled, considering their jobs and the stress they provided each woman it was just safer that way.

'It's Friday and I have had a week I would rather forget. I'm probably just losing it and Alex asked me to fetch more and I forgot. Maybe that's why she's been acting so weird the past couple of days? Normally she does the silent treatment or tries to cut off sex, ha tries. I'm just too irresistible and well she has the same if not worse sex drive than me.' Casey's inner voice carries on its own conversation as the only remaining bottle of wine is found to be already opened and yet back in the rack.

The strawberry blonde just shakes away her inner queries, too drained from a hard work week to ask any more questions and instead just pours out the needed drink for both herself and equally drained and tired wife.

As Alex's naked body sinks down into the warm, bubbled filled water of her bath a sigh of pleasure escapes from her lungs and blue eyes flutter closed from satisfaction. The tall woman's body was aching so the soak was hitting the spot almost instantly. Just the warmth of the water on her skin and the weightless quality of the deep tub helping the so called 'Ice Queen' relax as the bubbles surrounding her start to sizzle against her body at the same time. Heaven.

It isn't until the water becomes deeper by an extra pair of legs being introduced into the spacious white tub that Alex again opens her eyes. Not to her surprise but very much to her joy, sapphire orbs get a good look of the ivory skinned, naked form of her wife as it dips into the water across from her. So far still on course for this well thought out plan.

"Hmm, I love when we share a shower but I have to admit something is extra sexy about you in a tub of bubbles." Casey comments with hooded eyes as her breasts sink under the surface but hands each slide up under Alex's calves to her knees and drag her closer.

A small unexpected squeal leaves Alex's lungs as she is easily brought up onto her wife's thighs, legs wrapping around the strawberry blonde's waist in return. It wasn't exactly easy in the tub but they managed it fairly comfortably all things considered. Happily the natural blonde loops both of her long arms around her wife's neck, the fact that new hair style is suddenly wet not something either lawyer cares about at this moment in time.

"Any way I get you wet I find sexy." Alex coos, her lips brushing over Casey's nose as she speaks due to the height difference caused by their positioning.

Casey fights back the urge to roll her eyes and instead captures the taunting lips of her wife, tongues instantly being added to the equation. It is a fight for dominance from the off, tongues duelling as frantic sucks, licks, slurps and bites come from each woman. Newly dyed strawberry blonde locks are pulled and tugged as manicured fingernails dig in against Alex's bare ass cheeks before the needed break for air unfortunately arises.

By now both heartbeats have risen and the water in the bath had gone up a few degrees from such a heated meeting of mouths and breathing is left a little more strained. Reaching across the bathroom to the closed toilet lid, Casey retrieves first her wife's glass of wine followed by her own and smiles brightly before taking a needed sip of the liquid. Alex does the same, her eyes transfixed on Casey though with a grin gracing her own lips as she awaits the slightly younger woman's reaction.

'This should be interesting.' Alex makes a mental note, the sip of her drink sliding down her throat as Casey's eyebrows knit into a strong frown of confusion.

"What the actual hell is going on?" Casey mutters bewildered as to why what she was currently tasting was anything but wine. Her hazel orbs begin to examine the glass, as if there was a fault which could cause such a thing to happen before Alex's intense gaze reroutes her attention.

It takes every ounce of strength the more experienced ADA possess to not break there and then. The look of utter confusion but also suspicion across the younger woman's features nearly causing Alex to break but somehow she keeps it together. Slowly the blonde's tongue wets her lower lip as she lowers her own glass and stares into narrowed hazel orbs as lips upturn still from an uncontrollable smirk.

"Something wrong my love?" Alex asks innocently, her free hand grazing nails across the back of Casey's neck while still sat perched on strong thighs.

"What did you do to the wine Alex? I know that look , it's pure smugness and you only get like that when you know something I don't. So come on, out with it." Casey instructs her bride, any reasoning for this situation currently escaping the attorney.

'Play it cool Alex, just play it cool.' Alex reminds herself as she continues to play dumb. Long eyelashes flutter and the model worthy blonde even shrugs her shoulders for good measure as she takes another sip from her glass.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Casey. Is there something wrong with your wine?" Alex questions in a tone which told Casey the blue eyed beauty knew exactly what was going on.

Casey's hazel eyes narrow even further at this and her glass is placed back to the closed toilet lid before she removes Alex's also, meeting a little resistance from the blonde whose lips were again around the rim of the glass.

"I know I don't have quite the palette for fine wine as you do Alex but even I know that is grape flavoured juice and not wine. Is this about you worrying over how much we drink again?" Casey surmises with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'I thought we sorted this out months ago. God ever since she read that study it's like she wants us to be T total. Not… going… to… happen.' Casey's inner voice sternly expresses, of course not daring to say the words aloud.

Realising her wife was none the wiser Alex bites down into her lower lip and fights back a laugh. With a shake of her head and look of disbelief the strawberry blonde would come up with such a conclusion, Alex just sighs with a slight scoff.

"You really think I would do something so petty?" Alex retorts, her sapphire eyes rolling in an exasperated manner before she cups either side of Casey's face.

Narrowing eyes relax once more and Casey finds her mind suddenly filled with more confusion than before. The way her frown creases across her brow earning an 'AW' from Alex who delicately places a kiss to the ivory skin and causing it to relax once more.

'I know for damn sure that isn't wine but the fact it isn't doesn't make any god damn sense.' Casey's mind comments, the slight shift of Alex's weight breaking her from her thoughts and brings their eyes back into a strong connection.

"Why would I switch out the wine for grape flavoured juice Case? I have had the same stressful week at work as you have. Come on, you know me better than that." Alex adds, her voice somewhat playful as Casey feels any annoyance she had melting from the actions of the breathtaking woman still on her lap and within her arms.

"I know, you're right I'm sorry baby. It's just you really didn't taste anything wrong with your glass?" Casey asks, her inability to make sense of this now starting to annoy the natural redhead as she picks up Alex's glass once more before bringing it to her own lips for a sip.

Alex shakes her head, still playing the part of having no idea what her wife was talking about. Delicately she strokes her fingers down Casey's slightly flushing neck and around the side of one breast before pinching a nipple beneath the still warm water and bubbles with a giggle.

"See, yours tastes the same as mine and I'm not crazy Al, I know that isn't wine." Casey protests, her hand offering the glass for Alex to take another sip but the blonde shakes her head in refusal and just shrugs her shoulders once again.

"So then you're telling me the wine bottle you opened and poured out is not actually wine at all? How in the world could that even be possible Casey?" Alex questions the now doubting prosecutor who takes a moment to ponder the question in her own mind for a few moments.

'She is so adorable when she's confused. This is actually going better than I could have ever planned.' Alex gleefully rejoices within her own thoughts as her blue eyes watch every slight expression her stunning other half makes as she attempts to figure this situation out.

"Well it couldn't be possible unless you emptied the bottle and refilled it with grape juice." Casey scoffs in reply, she knew it was crazy but it was the only thing she could think of that would possibly make any sense of this bizarre circumstance.

Alex laughs loudly in response, her gentle gaze meeting with Casey's as the strawberry blonde nods in agreement, her own chuckle leaving her lungs. It was obvious the slightly younger woman was still struggling to make sense of any of this but she also wasn't about to believe Alex swapped out the wine for juice because why would she?

"I know, it's crazy. Maybe we… I don't know picked up a faulty bottle from the store or something?" Casey offers up meekly as another explanation but the unsure nature of her tone is crystal clear in every word she speaks.

"It is crazy, I mean why would I do a thing like that? Unless I couldn't drink wine but why wouldn't I be able to drink wine?" Alex chuckles out, her laugh tailing off towards the end though as something inside Casey's mind clicks and her head shoots up from its previously slightly bowed position.

'I think the penny may have finally dropped.' Alex's inner voice gleefully chuckles as her wife's eyes flash with confusion, realisation, anger and then utter joy one quickly after the other as suddenly this entire situation makes sense

Casey's jaw drops completely open as her hazel orbs begin to swim with tears while staring intently into the equally glimmering blue pair belonging to Alex. In that moment all breathing for the strawberry blonde stops and she just asks with a look if what she was suspecting was indeed true.

Not needing to hear any words fall from the plump lips of the gorgeous woman whose arms she is wrapped within, Alex nods her head in clarification to the unasked questions as warm tears rapidly descended from her eyes and down her high cheekbones.

"It's true my love, we're finally pregnant." Alex's shaky voice reveals in a squeak as she fights off fully breaking down with emotion in order to fully observe the reaction of the woman she loved.

A gasp breaks from Casey's lungs and her head flies forward against Alex's chest as her own flood of tears spill from clenched shut eyes. Never before had the slightly younger woman felt such a rush of emotion hit her so hard. It was even more intense than when Alex had said yes to when she popped the question or when they'd finally said 'I do' and became wife and wife.

Wrapping her arms around the head of her wife, Alex rests her cheek on top of Casey's head and cries right along with her. They had been trying now for eight months, all filled with failed attempts of IVF the news they'd finally succeeded was almost too good to be true.

"I love… you…. So much…. You and our baby." Casey croaks out between her gasps of needed air, her hands pulling Alex's body in as close as she can physically get her considering their current positioning in the bath tub.

"And…. WE… love you too." Alex replies, her voice softened by the tears she was crying and the fact her cheek was pressed so securely against Casey's hair on the top of her head. Both women were almost frightened to let their grip loosen on their lover, they wanted this moment, this exact feeling to last forever because it wasn't just perfect, it was truly beyond perfection.

It is roughly four weeks later when Alex opens her eyes from a night's sleep to the warmth of her wife's cheek against her bare stomach. This had been a regular occurrence since the pregnancy news had been revealed and every time it happened, the blonde found herself soaking it in even more.

The soft skin of the younger woman's cheek against her bare stomach, which was yet to show any indication of the pregnancy considering how early on she still was. The gentle brush of Casey's breath floating across her flesh and earning goosebumps to rise across pale skin. Lingering fingertips that brush random patterns against Alex's hip or lower abdomen as Casey's hazel eyes remain transfixed on her wife's belly which was housing their first child. All of these sensations were exactly why whenever Alex found herself trapped like this she never had the heart to be the one to cause the break.

"Hmm, I see you are getting some one on one time in with the pea?" Alex's voice questions knowingly in nothing above a whisper as it was still fairly early according to the offending red lights of their alarm clock.

Being so close against her wife's belly, the slightest rise of Casey's plump lips lets Alex know her lovers reaction without so much as a glance at her beautiful features. Tender lips press delicately into milky flesh as strawberry blonde locks get tugged free from their messy bun by the restless hands of the more experienced ADA. Alex loved to run her fingers through Casey's locks, especially when her hair was as long as it currently was. It gave the blonde something to hold onto and leverage for when she wanted the sexy attorney to do as she is ordered for once.

"You would be correct. Me and pea here were just discussing the Randal case and if I should deal her out or not. Would you like to throw in your opinion councillor?" Casey explains as her chin lightly rests against her wife's pubic bone, not daring to rest it on the precious cargo inside Alex's stomach.

"Well, what side of the fence did pea end up falling on?" Alex retorts, as fingers work deeply against Casey's scalp and earn a moan of appreciation from the prosecutor.

Casey's mouth opens slightly from the pleasure and she lays another hot mouthed kiss to Alex's stomach, this time right on the waist band of her underwear. It was a regular thing for the slightly taller of the two women to sleep in just a string vest and panties and Casey often took full advantage of this fact.

"Oh pea said they agree with me and I should ask you." Casey answers in a serious manner before lifting one of her well sculpted eyebrows and hooking both thumbs into the material of her wife's lace panties and giving them a quick tug down.

Alex grins widely as the soft cotton of the bed sheets hit her now bare ass and she wastes no time in lifting her hips to assist the dilated , hazel eyed attorney settled between her legs with her mission of fully exposing her core. It was actually insane just how quickly Alex could feel her core become wet, if her libido increased throughout her pregnancy it was going to be a safe bet that Casey may well end up needing exhaustion therapy at the end.

Shimming herself further down the bed while easing already opening knees belonging to Alex, further apart, Casey inhales deeply and catches the familiar and intoxicating scent of her wife's arousal.

'She going to snatch me bald if I don't hurry up and touch her. I can tell, her eyes are darkening. Fuck my wife is sexy when she's mad.' Casey's inner voice mutters as she can already feel Alex's strong hand beginning to clap around strawberry blonde locks.

"Casey, touch me already before I do the job myself. I am soaked." Alex warns with a clenched jaw as her head lifts from the bed in order to stare directly into the eyes of the fellow ADA which were a bright green from her own arousal and need.

Not needing to be told twice, two fingers quickly slide through the drenched folds of the impatient blonde as Casey makes sure to keep their eye contact strong. There was something so hypnotizing about watching the little facial reactions her wife made as they made love. The crinkling of her nose when Casey hit a place just right or the biting of her lower lip when she is doing everything to suppress from screaming.

"Fucking Christ Al, you are drench-" Casey is interrupted mid word as her sparkling eyes flicker down to capture the erotic sight of her fingers being swallowed by Alex's pussy.

Alex's head snaps up from the pillows at her wife's inability to complete her sentence and the sudden stop to the pleasure filled movements of such skilled fingers still deep inside the blonde's begging opening. Pulling slightly against the naturally wavy locks of her wife, Alex manages to draw Casey's hazel orbs back up to her own.

"My love, why did you stop? Oh Case, are you crying?" Alex panics, her own pleasure quickly forgotten about as she sits up and draws the slightly younger woman in against her chest.

"No." Comes the unconvincing and muffled reply from Casey whose face is now fully merged in against the breathtaking blonde's breasts.

'For a lawyer she can't lie to save her life.' Alex mentally chuckles although her heart was aching at the fact for some reason this stunning woman was upset to the point of tears.

Shaking her head slowly, soft hands guide Casey's face out a little so they can again connect their gaze. Just the sight of damp cheeks and tear droplets falling down the ivory skinned beauty's face is like a punch directly to the older woman's heart. Nothing hurt Alex more than when the woman she loved was in pain. Nothing.

The stunning strawberry blonde sniffles back her sudden burst of emotions and just reaches to wipe at her eyes. She hated crying, seeming weak but especially when it happened without any provocation and in front of the always remarkably strong and together lawyer she was blessed to be married to.

"It's just-" Casey's shaky voice begins to attempt and explain her sudden break down but is cut off by Alex's lips pressing in against her own.

A hum of pleasure echoes from salty tasting lips belonging to the strawberry blonde as her slightly older wife manages to ease her seemingly effortlessly. The way in which Alex could read Casey's thoughts and just instinctively know what they needed to settle was as close to real magic as anyone could ever get.

Long, delicate fingers press against the side of Casey's stunning, damp face and without a break of their lips or single word spoken, the taller of the two lawyers repositions them so it is now Casey flat on her back in their marital bed. Alex's tongue slides across the plump lower lip of her wife as she takes one of her hands and intertwines fingers with Casey's before bringing both down to Alex's stomach.

"You don't want to hurt the baby? I know Case, it's why you've only used that very talented mouth on me for the past month. Now don't get me wrong, your mouth does the job fantastically but your fingers aren't going to hurt me or our baby. The doctor told you at the appointment, as has all the books you've been reading when supposedly 'getting ready for court'." Alex explains, the smirk on her face letting her wife know the supposedly secret behaviour of the younger woman was anything but.

'Fuck, I thought me reading all that stuff on my I pad would stop her knowing about it. Should have known better.' Casey mentally chastises herself while giving a soft smile in return to the knowing glance from the beautiful blonde now hovering above her.

Casey's long locks fan out behind her head as she sinks down into the pillows and lightly shrugs her shoulders to show for once she didn't have any kind of a rebuttal and was accepting her fate.

"Hey, it's okay. I actually find it incredibly sweet that you're willing to curb your normally insatiable wants and needs." Alex assures tenderly, both of her naked legs moving so she could straddle the younger woman's lap.

Just the feeling of heat radiating from Alex's exposed and soaked core brings Casey to a sitting position, arms wrapping around the blonde's slim frame and pulling her in closer. Hazel eyes strain upwards in order to connect with crystal blue counterparts and each attorney breaks out into a knowing grin.

Leaning in closer and slightly downward as she balances herself on her wife's strong, toned lap, Alex lets her breath tickle the shell of Casey's ear. Her own shiver runs down her spine as Alex feels her lovers hot breath run across her shirt covered chest. God she wanted this woman so badly right now, it was nearing impossible not to just take what she was aching for.

"I need you Case, I need to come and I don't care how you do it. Just… please make me explode like only you can." Alex whispers, her teeth grazing Casey's earlobe before giving it a bite which is quickly soothed by a wet, flat lick of the older woman's tongue.

Like a spark from a lighter, the faint, arousal filled words of her wife ignites Casey's fire and it quickly spreads until within a blink of an eye Casey is flat on her back once more. Fingertips dig harshly against Alex's hip bones, lowering the soaking, swollen lower lips of the blonde down onto Casey's awaiting face.

A gasp of both shock and pleasure rings throughout their apartment as the skilled, hot and wet tongue belonging to the less experienced ADA slips through dripping folds and makes contact with Alex's throbbing clit. Jolting forward slightly from the interaction, Alex's hands reach out and grip the strong headboard of the two lawyers bed to steady her already trembling legs.

"Fuck Case! Oh god, forget… forget what I said just… just use your mouth. It's all my pussy needs." Alex strains out in a cry as her back arches at the sensation of her wife's tongue straightening to a point and plunging deep into the blonde's gapping, awaiting entrance.

Swollen, ruby lips suck the outer folds of the beautiful blonde's, drenched core while the rigid tip of Casey's tongue penetrates into the warm wetness and savours the unique and intoxicating taste which is rapidly coating not only her mouth but entire face. Being buried so deep within the tight, alluring entrance of her wife Casey finds her own pool of arousal forming and without doubt soaking her P.J shorts.

Unsteady from the growing pace of her lover's talented tongue, Alex's thigh begins to tremble with each suck of slick lips around her engorged clit Casey would inflict. Blue eyes roll back inside Alex's skull and she keeps one hand tightly gripping the headboard for stability before using her free, shaking hand o reach back and finds the wide open space between her wife's legs. The less experienced ADA was ruining her bottoms and the feeling of dampness beneath delicate fingertips urges Alex on as she presses two firm fingers directly against her wife's pussy. It is almost too easy, even over the material of her P.J shorts for Alex to spread Casey's pussy lips and find the engorged and until now forgotten about clit.

The strawberry blonde lawyer hums in pleasure from the contact of her wife's fingers and takes a moment to regain some breath while still having her face sat on by the slightly taller woman. Casey smirks to herself as she can feel fingernails grazing underneath the waistband of her shorts and quickly re-find their position sliding between slick, swollen folds.

"Hmmmmmm." Casey mumbles out in encouragement for the blonde bombshell above her to continue the milking of her core. The vibrations from her voice hit against Alex's own engaged and begging pussy and sends a delightful sensation straight through the attorney's body, something she rewards by swiping her thumb in a tight circle around Casey's bundle of nerves.

This was always one of the younger prosecutor's favourite positions when making Alex scream. Just being able to have such control over the usually together and strong blonde was a rush all on its own, not to mention getting to be buried so deep when the model worthy beauty would erupt and in turn almost drown Casey with slick, cum.

Casey's lips latch around her wife's clit as she begins to feel Alex's hips jerking forwards and backwards from urgent need for added friction. The white knuckling grip the younger woman's fingers have against pale white hips, Casey helps the taller woman along with her movements and in turn begins to suck even harder around the bundle of twitching nerves.

"Hmm, god Casey yes. Right there baby, SHIT!" Alex yelps, her hips darting upwards as suddenly Casey's entire mouth is attacking solely on her pulsating and quivering clit.

Considering how over heated the trembling blonde already was, it takes only a few more minutes of this precise and fevered attack for everything in Alex to go black as pleasure crashes over her like a tidal wave.

All consciousness is snatched away from the twitching, pregnant lawyer for a good thirty seconds before the fog begins to clear once more. Her chest is still heaving with each strained breath and heartbeat rapid as blue eyes finally flicker back open. Alex was now the one laid on her back, the muscles between her legs and throughout her body were still convulsing in sporadic bursts, each sending tremendously pleasurable ripples through the tall woman's being.

"Baby? You back with me?" Casey's gruff voice questions, the slight hint of concern evident in her tone as she lays half beside and half over her prone wife.

Blurry vision begins to refocus and slowly the glowing blonde is able to nod her head in response. A strong smile is painted across her pink lips as the joyful warmth continues to spread over Alex's pale skin from her intense orgasm. Reaching up she cups Casey's flushed cheek and just lifts her head in order to capture the still, cum glazed lips of her wife in a fairly chaste kiss.

"I'm …always with you." Alex answers quietly, her voice unable to form any kind of real volume as her breathing was still finding its way back to being settled.

Satisfied with the stunning woman's response the strawberry blonde allows her body to crash down against the mattress properly and regain her own breath. Alex may not be aware of it but witnessing the elegant beauty come undone so intensely, mixed with the sensation of talented fingers milking her own pussy, Casey had hit her own peak around the same time and was only now able to see somewhat straight.

Turning her head to watch Casey, the slightly older lawyer reaches out and strokes a few damp, long strawberry blonde locks from her lovers face as she lays facing the ceiling beside her. Normally after an orgasm Alex would be frantic, like a wild animal in her mission to return the favour but considering she'd just come so hard, Alex was struggling to find enough energy to remain conscious.

"If that is how pregnancy sex continues, we are both going to be in for an exhausting eight more months." Alex chuckles, her words causing hazel orbs to meet her with a look of utter agreement and smugness gracing Casey's features.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, you came too. I can tell by your eyes." Alex playfully points out before she spins onto her side and crawls into the waiting, warm embrace of her still; slightly panting wife.

Casey just nods in agreement to that truthful statement and places a sweet, slightly sticky kiss to the top of Alex's head as their still shaking bodies merge together so perfectly while basking in their respective after glow.

Later that same Saturday, it was around two and Alex found herself alone in the apartment, which now they were expecting a child would soon have to be upgraded. The tall blonde was in her comfortable sweats, which consisted of one of Casey's many Harvard sweatshirts and a pair of baggy, navy blue sweat pants, which also technically belonged to the strawberry blonde attorney. Hey, they were married so what was Casey's was Alex's and vice versa. Although the only time the slightly younger of the two ADA's would borrow her wife's clothing was when they were forced to attend one of the Cabot family dinner parties or social gatherings. The two women were roughly the same height and although Casey had more predominant curves, the tightness of Alex's dresses would only show them off even more and no one was complaining about that. Well, okay maybe Alex one time but to be fair her Uncle Bill was on port and getting a little too handsy for the blue eyed prosecutors liking.

A little lost with what to do with herself, the experienced lawyer settles herself in front of the TV with one of the many pregnancy books Casey had purchased the day the news of the pregnancy had been confirmed by their doctor. It was one of the many that the slightly younger expecting mother had already found herself completing in the month since they found out. Normally Alex was the one who could be found with her nose in a book, even when outside of work parameters. The strawberry blonde attorney did her fair share of case prep and research but when out of the office Casey much preferred to have her nose other places.

Seeing as TV offered nothing more than re runs or politics, the escape of the book seemed like a good option for Alex to use up a few hours on. Her long legs rise up to her chest as she settles her slime frame against the arm of the sofa and places her glasses into the proper position on her slender nose.

'Oh god, she's even written notes in the margin.' Alex mentally comments as she adjusts her thin rimmed, wide reading glasses and her crystal blue eyes notice the pencil written annotations in her wife's handwriting.

It was actually incredibly heart warming seeing just how invested the slightly younger woman was in their upcoming arrival. Anyone would have put money on it being Alex who would over prepare, as normally it was but oddly in these circumstances, the tall blonde found herself rather relaxed and ready to just go with the flow. Her wife however was doing everything in her power to be as prepared as humanly possible, hell it wouldn't shock Alex if Casey ended up taking a course on how to deliver the baby herself if such a thing existed. Which considering the internet it likely did somewhere out there.

As manicured fingers follow across the pencilled annotations of her wife's thoughts, Alex feels a smile tugging at her pink lips. Being able to see the way Casey's mind worked and planned for their child, their family it made the hormonal blonde's eyes glaze over. Each word was like a peek into the younger woman's brain, a window into just how much this pregnancy meant to Casey, as it did Alex. Every slight detail was being considered and carefully managed and planned for. It was obvious that Casey's mission was to make this pregnancy and ultimate birth of their baby as close to perfection as humanly possible.

'God I love this woman and cannot wait to see her as a mother to our baby.' Alex's inner voice comments as a slim hand runs across the still flat stomach which was housing their growing child.

It's nearing four in the afternoon by the time Casey finds herself packing up her bat into her gym bag after a rather eventful 'training' session with her fellow softball team mates. Casey had been playing for the appropriately named 'Sex Crimes' team for around four years now. The team consisted of cops, ADA's and even a judge so being able to schedule any kind of team get together was next to impossible and instead meant they relied on impromptu meet ups. Oddly enough it worked for them, so why fix what isn't broken?

"You not going to join your team mates at Dilly's for a few drinks Novak?" The voice of the always straight to the point Abbie Carmichael cuts through the mild mid afternoon air.

'I've been married for well over a year and she still insists on only calling me Novak. I suppose it's less of a mouthful to be fair.' Casey mentally comments to herself with a smile gracing plump lips.

Casey and Abbie had met back when Casey was first hired by the DA's office and took her first assignment in White Collar. Normally not one to warm up to people easily even Abbie was shocked when she found herself looking out for the younger woman in her first few months. They eventually found themselves bonding over softball too, Abbie even going as far as to invite Casey to join the highly converted team of 'Sex Crimes'. The fact Casey was good enough to play professionally not influencing the decision at all.

It wasn't until Casey and Alex went public with their relationship though that it was revealed Abbie was actually an old friend of the tall blonde prosecutor's also. They'd gone to the university of Texas at the same time and formed a friendship that was rooted in loyalty and fierce protectiveness of one another even today.

"Not today Abs. Unlike yourself I don't need to use alcohol to avoid the inevitable return to my empty apartment." Casey replies, her words joking but sharp. That pretty much summed up her relationship with the raven haired senior ADA perfectly actually.

Abbie is stone faced and unmoving in her response, the exact same look she used in the court room to intimidate those on the stand or behind the defence desk piercing into an equally unflinching Casey.

"Seriously Novak, why are you and your wife so obsessed with me being tied down to one person like yourselves? You do realise the sickening bliss you two share is very much in the minority right?" Abbie asks with audible, faux disgust of her friends ideal marriage and happiness.

The tall slim, Dallas native played miss independent and even gave Alex a run for her 'Ice Queen' persona most of the time but deep down she was just scared. Letting someone in enough to actually form a reliance or god forbid feelings for was something the raven haired beauty opposed as much as gun control. Not because the idea of a partnership or even love wasn't something she craved but because in order to obtain that Abbie would have to take someone else's feelings into account and more importantly she would be left vulnerable to all kinds of disappointment and heartache. Abbie Carmichael didn't do either of those things so instead she fooled herself into believing the loner lifestyle was her true calling.

Adjusting the strap of her gym bag on her shoulder Casey laughs loudly, bending over slightly at the waist to really drive her point home and get under the older woman's skin just that much more. Winding one another up really was the crux of the friendship these two prosecutors had, much to Alex's headache a lot of the time.

"We want you to find what we have Abbie. Well, that and Alex wants to be able to go out on a double date without having to learn the name of the first woman you bought a drink for at the restaurant bar that night." Casey retorts swiftly, the laughter still present in her tone which only causes Abbie to hang her head back in exasperation.

"I'll have you know those women's names aren't normally something I even bother to learn so just tell Alex to stop being so formal." Abbie replies with her own slicing comeback, the smirk growing at the corner of her lips the longer she locks gazes with Casey's hazel eyes.

"Okay, clearly you aren't going to come and be a team player so just tell your wifey I send my love and we will catch up for that coffee soon. She can't avoid me forever." Abbie cheerfully states as she adjusts her baseball cap and continues her own route through the parking lot to catch up with the rest of the team.

With Alex still being so early on in her pregnancy both ADA's had withheld from spreading the news outside of themselves. It was agony for Casey in particular who found herself having to bite the inside of her cheek till it bled just to keep quiet. Secrets just weren't the strawberry blonde's strength, especially over something she was so excited about.

"Will do Abs. The offer to set your lonely ass up still stands by the way." Casey shouts out towards the retreating raven haired ADA whose back was now fully to her. The only response she gets is a straight, high held middle finger which of course brings Casey out into a fit of laughter.

"I take that as a no?!" The younger woman's raspy voice calls again before she makes her own leave of the parking lot to head back home.

By the time Casey actually makes it back home, after stopping off to pick up some take out for dinner on the way, it's nearly five thirty. The couple's favourite Thai place was only a few blocks away so the strawberry blonde had decided to earn some brownie points and surprise her pregnant partner with neither of them having to attempt to cook.

Turning her key in the front door's lock, Casey grunts as she uses her ass to help assist her in pushing the heavy door open. It may not always be practical but it was a safety precaution that considering their jobs felt needed, some days more than others. Neither ADA was foreign to being threatened, hell they'd each even been attacked in the court room a time or two. In Casey's case it had already been more like five times but she was rather apt at brushing those instances off completely, Alex not so much.

"Baby, you're going to love me even more than you already do. I went by Green Papaya Lao's and picked us up some dinner." Casey proudly announces as the younger woman's voice carries through the oddly quiet apartment only to be met with silence.

The plastic bag containing their food is placed onto the kitchen breakfast bar top as Casey's entire body tenses with unease. The hairs on the back of her arms and neck are up like a hedgehog trying to protect itself. All the fit strawberry blonde can hear is the pulsing, rapidly increasing rate of her heart beat and all she could feel was her guts, currently in the bottom of her sneakers.

"Alex?" Comes the shaky calling from Casey's plump lips as her lungs constrict any air flow to bare minimum. Sweat was rapidly forming in the palms of her hands and every step her legs take feels as though she is trying to wade through waist high water.

How and why instinctively the slightly younger attorney was instantly convinced something was wrong was a mystery. All Casey knew was every ounce of her being was reacting in a way she would be foolish to ignore. Sometimes our reactions, instinctive or subconscious pick up on things long before any rational thought can.

A sudden twist of her stomach muscles rips through the tall prosecutor as her heavy steps reach the closed bathroom door. Casey had no way of knowing Alex was behind the wooden barrier and yet it is where her body is pulled towards. Fearfully, suddenly shaking fingers press against the white painted door and any noise coming from the strawberry blonde is silenced in order to be able to hear through to the other side. Casey was holding her breath as the shell of her ear presses into the cold wood and her hazel orbs close from a mix of fear and concentration.

'She's in there I know she is.' Casey's inner voice announces within the confines of its owners mind as ears strain with all their worth to make out the faint noises coming from the bathroom.

The noises are barely audible, muffled and clearly not just because of the walls and door containing them solely to the bathroom. Whatever or in this case whoever was making these sounds was doing everything in their power to keep them hidden and private.

The returning lawyer stands frozen against the door, all conscious thought she possess focused completely on her wife, who Casey knew was for some reason alone in their bathroom. Her shaking hand has now lowered to the door handle but was hesitant to make any contact, the possibility of the door being locked like a shard of glass directly through her concerned heart.

'If it's locked I'm going to have to break it down just to get to her. Oh god, this is bad I just… I know it. I can feel her pain. She's crying, she's trying to hide it but I know she's crying.' The younger woman's mind frantically notes as the reasons for her wife's behaviour becomes a subject too sensitive and dangerous to even ponder at this moment. All that mattered to Casey was getting to Alex, being able to see the breathtaking blonde and if nothing else just touch her and hold her close.

With a final gulp of encouragement Casey's hand wraps around the cold metal door handle and pushes down, to her gut wrenching agony finding resistance from the lock mechanism which had been engaged.

The turning of the handle of course causes rattles from the door components to fill the bathroom and alert Alex to the fact her wife had found her hiding spot and was now attempting to enter. Within a split second the blonde's rapidly falling tears had seemingly frozen against her pale cheeks and the pain trembling throughout her body stills, just for a moment. Never in her life before had the more experienced attorney been hit with such a strong jolt of conflicting emotions.

"Alex…" Casey's raspy voice echoes through the door and in just one word her wife can hear the choking emotions currently rising up through the strawberry blonde's being.

Crystal blue eyes belonging to a defeated Alex close tightly from hearing the woman she loved in such distress. The tile flooring of their bathroom was cold against her bare legs as her tall, slender frame remains curled like a ball using the bathtub side to stop from fully embracing the floor. Normally pale skin was currently matching the ultra white surroundings and salty, dagger like tears had drenched through the borrowed sweatshirt as well as having formed a pool on the very spot she was sitting.

'I have never felt a pain like this in my life. What do I do? She is my wife, I can't keep this from her, even if I want to. God, she's going to hate me, I hate me.' Alex's mental thoughts debate the attorney's next move but fail to come to any real conclusion of just how best to handle this unthinkable situation.

Remaining silent, due to necessity rather than want, slowly Alex's long arm reaches across the bathroom, dragging herself across the floor a few feet in order to actually reach up and unlock the bathroom door keeping Casey on the other side. The noise of the latch releasing causes Casey to jump slightly, now nothing was keeping her from Alex other than her fear of just what she would be met with on the other side.

'Pull it together Casey, this isn't about you. Alex needs you and for once she needs you to be strong, so be it.' Casey orders herself as any hesitation in her actions leaves and she turns the door handle a second time.

As the door opens, it's creek the only indication the floor sitting blonde needs to know that her stunning wife had now entered, all breath leaves Alex's lungs. The normally forthright, together and composed blonde finds herself curling further into her ball like position, knees drawn up under her chin and eyes fiercely screwed shut.

Hazel orbs, frantically search the newly exposed bathroom as Casey's body walks inside. She was hoping some kind of information would be given to her as to what had caused Alex to take this action. Instead the slightly younger woman is only met with possibly the most heart wrenching sight of her entire life. Her wife was indeed there, in the bathroom, curled on the floor but with just a glance the ivory skinned lawyer can tell Alex is broken.

Knees hit the cold, white tiles of the floor with a heavy thump as any strength Casey's toned legs had been clinging to disappears. The sound of the impact barely reaches Alex before the younger woman is scrambling forward and reaching out for her distraught wife. To Casey's shock and soul destroying shock for the first time in their time together the taller of the two actually flinches and resists the strawberry blonde's touch.

Before Casey's mind can register the rejection and begin to question it however, hazel orbs now blurred due to tears, spot the contrasting, bright, vibrant red spot which had soaked into the grey grouting between once white tiles that sit between Alex's hunched up legs.

With the haunting, taunting colour entering Casey's eyes a gasp catches within her throat and her right hand smashes in a loud slap against her fallen open mouth. Just the sound of her wife's realisation sends a new flood of tears to fall from tightly shut blue eyes and a tremor of a sob to shake through Alex's hunched over body.

Casey's eyes flicker from the offending spot on the floor to her wife and like a flick of a switch the younger ADA again reaches for the taller woman in front of her. Once more Alex flinches, her shoulders trying to shrug off the attempted contact but this time Casey was prepared and just scoots closer to the blonde.

"No, don't touch me CASEY!" Alex screams, her voice frantic, panicked and desperate as long limbs suddenly fly from their curled position against her chest and lash out in a flailing manner to keep the strawberry blonde at bay.

Just hearing the noise of pain and fear come from the beautiful blonde lawyer was like a burn to Casey's soul but she wasn't about to give up. One of Alex's delicate hands hits Casey's shoulder, a movement the younger woman easily absorbs and ignores. Casey shakes her head silently while softly pushing the offending limb from her path to wrap her wife into her embrace.

Alex feels the unwavering actions of the stunning strawberry blonde in front of her and although desperately she wants to crumble and accept the offered comfort something inside the older ADA just won't allow her. She swings again, this time with both arms at the same time, just pushing and flying out to keep Casey away but stills for a second when she feels her fist meet the nose of her wife.

'I just hit my wife, oh my god. What kind of a monster am I?!' Alex's internal dialogue panics, eyes springing open from fear she'd caused Casey a serious injury.

"Casey I'm-" Alex's strained voice begins to apologise before realising her, fit, strong wife hadn't even registered the blow and instead was just enveloping the tear stained blonde fully in to her arms.

Shaking her head wildly, holding on to her last resolve to keep Casey away, Alex feels warm, painful tears sliding down her face as she is forcefully pushed into the younger woman's chest and held firmly in place. A few more, half wielding blows are thrown against Casey's breasts as Alex's cries fill the bathroom with a pitch that shatters Casey's own resolve and causes the strawberry blonde to break down also.

"Casey don't please… I'm… I'm so… I'm so .. sorry. I'm so sorry Casey, I lost our baby. I… I failed you." Alex splutters out between heartbroken sobs as any resistance from the comfort being offered her evaporates and all strength she has melts away.

Alex falls face first against Casey's chest, every other part of her limp as the uneven, strained, struggling breaths escape her lungs mixed and filled with the unstoppable water fall of tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes.

Casey absorbs each impact of resistance from her wife like a sponge, her grip only tightening around Alex's slim frame the harder the blonde resists. Her own broken tears silently fall from hazel eyes but she just shakes her head to Alex's words and draws her, somehow closer.

"I love you Alex, I love you so much." Casey repeats, her words overlapping the self blaming ones of the older prosecutor and eventually drowning them out completely as Alex finally relents and just cries with any energy her body has remaining.

It is there on the bathroom floor, white tiles smeared with vibrant blood which in places has been slightly dulled by fallen tears that both Alex and Casey realise their piece of perfection had been lost. Their grips each increase on the other though as they realise the only way through this was to find strength in the person who was facing the same pain they were.

Perfection is such a relative term, often something which can't be obtained and if it can only for a fleeting moment. Unfortunately for the married lawyers their slice of perfection had lasted all of a month but there goal for their perfection remained, it would just need to first heal before another attempt to attain it took place.

* * *

_**So that hurt my soul to write haha. There will at some point be a follow up to this, going deeper into the aftermath of such a tragic event. For now though I think we'll call it a day.**_

_**Please let me know what you think, feel, want, expect and everything in between. I really appreciate any and all feedback I receive so please never feel shy. Also, any idea's for 'Cases' that you'd like to see me attempt to write, send my way by all means. What would you like to see me cover next in the timeline of their relationship? Back with the girls? Perhaps meeting one of their respective families for the first time? The birth of one of the girl's? Let me know, it can be anywhere and anything.**_

_**To those of you who are kind enough to leave me a review (If any of you are) thank you so very much. They mean so much, I take them all on board with each case I write. I appreciate them more than I can say so truly, thank you!**_

_**Oh I do have another Calex fan fic on here too for anyone interested. It's called Soul Worth Saving and is a traditional chapter story. Check it out if you so wish hehe.**_

_**Until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


End file.
